Aishiteru
by Kaoru Himuramiya
Summary: Kaoru é uma kenjutso aplicada que por acaso encontra com um andarilho chamado Kenshin que a recolhe após ser ferida em uma batalha. Ela então o convida para uma longa jornada. Poderá existir amor entre eles nessa jornada? *FINALMENTE! CAP.12!!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Eu não possuo os direitos autorais sob Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Aishiteru  
  
Por Kaoru-san  
  
Cap. 1: O começo de uma amizade.  
  
Uma garota caminhava pela rua quase deserta. Ela usava vestimentas masculinas. Um gi branco e um hakama azul, tinha uma mochila nas costas e um bokken na cintura.  
  
Ela se assustou quando foi surpreendida, por um grupo de homens, que pareciam ter saído do nada. Os homens fizeram um intimidador circulo ao redor dela.  
  
"E aí nee-chan? O que você acha de irmos para um local mais... sossegado?" -Falou um dos homens com o ar e o sorriso todo malicioso.-  
  
"Eu..." - Falou a garota, depois de um longo suspiro, continuou.- "Jamais iria para qualquer lugar com um desgraçado como você." -Ela começou a se afastar.  
  
"Yamero!!" -O homem gritou enquanto se aproximava.- "Como você ousa me insultar na frente de meus subordinados?! Agora vai morrer!"  
  
"É... mesmo...? POIS NÃO PARECE!!! PREPARE-SE!!" -A garota jogou sua mochila no chão e correu em direção ao homem que já tinha sacado a sua espada e agora corria na direção dela.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'AAHHHG!!'  
  
"Hã?!" -Perto dali um andarilho escutou o grito de onde estava acontecendo a batalha.- "É um grito de uma mulher." -E saiu em disparada correndo em direção ao grito.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-O homem atingira-a no braço esquerdo, enquanto ela pressionava a ferida com a mão direita, olhando com fúria saindo de seus olhos azuis.-  
  
"Então, parece que alguém vai perder vai perder." -O homem disse já se achando o vitorioso  
  
"É o que você pensa. Você acha mesmo que eu não iria te atingir? É que o efeito vem depois, hehe." -Quando ela acabou de falar. Os hematomas começaram a aparecer e o homem caiu de joelhos, apoiando suas mãos no chão. Sangue começou a sair de sua boca, e a intensa dor o fez desmaiar.  
  
"Como você ousa?!" -Os outros nove homens pegaram suas espadas.-  
  
"Parem!! Não seria uma luta justa, nove contra uma mulher, e além do mais está ferida!" -Falou o ruivo, baixinho com uma cicatriz em forma de cruz na sua face esquerda.-  
  
"Quem é você para nos dizer o que fazer?!" -Um dos homens gritou enquanto corria em direção ao andarilho.-  
  
"Eu avisei!!" -O andarilho exclamou enquanto em um movimento rápido nocauteou o homem.- "Saiam daqui e levem seus amigos e parem de perturbar essa moça!!" -Ele ordena enquanto os que ainda restavam em pé recolhiam os dois acidentados.-  
  
"Isso não vai ficar assim!" -Gritou um deles para a garota que não demonstrava sentir nenhuma emoção.-  
  
-Quando os arruaceiros desapareceram da visão. A garota desmaiou por ter perdido muito sangue.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ah!" -A garota acordou e se levantando rapidamente. Ela sentiu uma dor em seu braço esquerdo , que se encontrava enfaixado.-  
  
"Ainda bem que acordou, eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado."  
  
-Ela olhou assustada para o homem que está sentado ao seu lado.-  
  
"Não se preocupe eu não vou te fazer mal." -Ele disse sorrindo.-  
  
"Ah... eh... você que cuidou do meu ferimento?" -Ela perguntou um pouco rosada e nervosa.-  
  
"Hai." -Ele afirmou dando outro sorriso deixando-a sem ação.-  
  
"A... arigatou...?"  
  
"Ah, sim. Himura, Kenshin Himura. E a senhorita?"  
  
"Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
"Bonito nome."  
  
"Arigatou Kenshin por ter me salvado e por ter feito esse curativo em mim." -Disse ela dando um belo e sincero sorriso.-  
  
"Não precisa agradecer senhorita Kaoru..." -Ele foi interrompido por ela.-  
  
"Não precisa me chamar de senhorita, me chame só de Kaoru, está bem?"  
  
"Certo, e como eu estava falando.Não precisa agradecer, pois o seu sorriso já demonstra a sua sincera gratidão e isso já me é suficiente."  
  
-Essas palavras fizeram kaoru ficar com a face bastante corada.-  
  
"Você..." -Ela parou buscando fôlego e continuou.- "Gostaria de me acompanhar até que meu treinamento acabe?"  
  
"Você realmente confia nas pessoas, não é?" -Kenshin lançou um olhar sensual a Kaoru. E dessa vez ela fez o mesmo. Kenshin acabou corando. Ela respondeu:-  
  
"Eu confio em você porque percebi que suas intenções são sinceras." -Disse sorrindo- "Então, vamos?" -Perguntou inocentemente.-  
  
"Vamos, mas onde iremos começar?"  
  
"Em Kyoto."  
  
"Em Kyoto... vamos então. Mas, por que em Kyoto?" -Perguntou ele.-  
  
"Me aperfeiçoar. Você ainda vem comigo, né?"  
  
"Sim, claro."  
  
-E os dois começam a viagem para Kyoto sem saber o que o destino reservaria para eles...-  
  
Continua... 


	2. cap 2

Significados dos símbolos:  
  
-...- Interrupção da autora  
  
* * * Mudança de lugar, tempo... etc "..." Fala dos personagens Itálico é sonho, pensamento ou flashback (o flashback será avisado)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aishiteru  
  
  
  
Cap.2: Perto de Kyoto, sentimentos inesperados.  
  
-Kaoru e Kenshin caminhavam juntos já fazia um pouco mais de um mês, desde que eles tinham começado a viajar. Estavam em silêncio, então Kenshin tentou um dialogo.-  
  
"Está um lindo dia não é Kaoru...?" -Ele perguntou quase que hesitando em falar.-  
  
"Hai. Vamos parar pra almoçar estou com fome."  
  
"Vamos, eu te avisei para tomar café da manhã, mas você insistiu em ficar treinando, depois diz que eu não te aviso."  
  
"Ta, ta... agora vamos almoçar!!"  
  
-Kenshin riu baixinho olhando para ela sem que ela percebesse.-  
  
"Aqui ta bom, né Kenshin?"-Ela perguntou sorrindo.-  
  
"Sim, está."  
  
-Nesses últimos dias eles tinham ficado mais íntimos, Kenshin era o que mais percebia as mudanças pois, ele estava a cada dia sentindo algo de especial por Kaoru que o fazia tremer só em pensar no que poderia ser.-  
  
"Kaoru." -Kenshin chamou.-  
  
"Diga."  
  
Você... tem algum... pretendente ou admirador... ?"-Ele perguntou fazendo Kaoru corar da cabeça aos pés, depois que ele percebeu o que tinha dito abaixou a cabeça pois, ele ficou todo corado.- "Bem... eh... admiradores eu tenho muitos... e... pretendentes também... mas...-Ela pegou fôlego, parando de corar ela continuou.- por que você me fez essa pergunta?"-Perguntou totalmente curiosa.-  
  
"Não é por nada... agora acabe de comer, senão nós não iremos chegar nunca em Kyoto."  
  
"Ta, bem."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Já estava anoitecendo, quando eles decidiram acampar pois tinham caminhado o dia inteiro.-  
  
"Kaoru, vou preparar o jantar, mas preciso que me ajude a colher lenha."  
  
"Hai."  
  
-Depois de colher a lenha, Kaoru sentou-se em um tronco velho e soltou um suspiro de alívio pois, depois que eles almoçaram não pararam para descansar.-  
  
-Kenshin olhou Kaoru apreciando-a, mas desta vez ela percebeu e seus olhares se encontraram.-  
  
"Algum problema? Kenshin?"  
  
"N-na-não."-Respondeu envergonhado.-  
  
"Bem, que bom que vamos chegar em Kyoto amanhã."  
  
"É..."  
  
-Depois de jantaram e foram dormir.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Kaoru acorda de madrugada com seu ferimento sangrando.-  
  
"Eu não entendo... pensei que não era tão grave... não devia ter me esforçado tanto, agora o ferimento abriu de novo.-Pensou.- Devo chamar o Kenshin... não... ele está dormindo tão tranqüilamente... como ele é lindo quando dorme... vou ter que me virar sozinha." -Quando se levantou acabou pisando em um galho, mas por menor que o barulho tivesse sido fez Kenshin acordar.-  
  
"Hum...Kaoru?! O que você está fazendo aí...?-Foi quando ele notou a mancha de sangue.- A ... ferida se abriu e pela direção que você estava indo, não parece que iria me acordar para tratar não é...?-Ele perguntou tristemente sem nem mesmo ele próprio saber, a razão de está tão triste por ela não o ter acordado para ajuda-la.-  
  
"Kenshin...eu não queria perturba-lo por uma besteira dessas eu..."  
  
"BESTEIRA?!?!-Ele gritou zangado.- Kaoru... será que você não poderia tentar entender, que eu me preocupo muito com você... ?"  
  
"Kenshin... mais, por quê?"  
  
Porque... eu... eu... te... eu te... eu te amo! Aishiteru, Kaoru!"  
  
Continua... 


	3. cap 3

Aishiteru  
  
Cap. 3:Acertos.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Kaoru... eu sei... sei que nos conhecemos só a um pouco mais de um mês......... mas... mas eu... realmente acho... que... te amo... eu-"  
  
"Kenshin... eu... também... acho que... te... amo..."  
  
"Kaoru..." - Ele se aproxima dela e os dois se rendem a um beijo.-  
  
"Kenshin... você poderia cuidar... do... meu ferimento...?"  
  
"Sim... sempre."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- O dia começa e eles acordam, Kenshin ao ver Kaoru dá um belo sorriso.-  
  
"Kenshin, vamos?" - Ela pergunta ainda sonolenta.-  
  
"Aa, Koishii..."- Ele fala fazendo Kaoru corar.-  
  
"Eh... eh... K- Kenshin?"  
  
"Mmm.? É por causa pelo o que eu te chamei...?"  
  
"Hai... por quê...?"  
  
"Porque vou ficar até a minha morte ao seu lado... Kaoru."  
  
"Kenshin..." - E lhe dar um lindo sorriso.-  
  
"Vamos indo? Se formos logo chegaremos lá na hora do almoço."  
  
"Hai."  
  
-E os dois começaram novamente a caminhar em direção a Kyoto.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Bem... Koishii, chegamos."  
  
"Kenshin eu quero lhe pedir para não mim chamar de Koishii..." - O rosto e a voz dela eram totalmente sérios.-  
  
"Doushite...?"  
  
-Ao ver a tristeza transparecer no rosto dele, ela deu um sorriso para conforta-lo e completou:-  
  
"Se você ficar mim chamando assim, Misao contará para meus irmãos e isso não seria nada bom..."  
  
"Você tem irmãos?! Quantos?!" -Kenshin perguntou assustado.-  
  
"Bem... tenho cinco, eu sou a única mulher e sou a caçula. Meus irmãos alguns são ciumentos... e não permitem que nunhum homem se aproxime de mim."  
  
"E qual é o nomes deles?"  
  
"É... o meu irmão mais velho se chama Satoru, depois vem Aoshi, depois Soujirou, Massaru e por último, Kakeru.  
  
"Nossa.... e qual é a idades deles?"  
  
"Você é curioso."  
  
"He,he."  
  
Bem, Satoru tem trinta e um, Aoshi vinte e nove, Soujirou tem vinte e sete, Massaru vinte e cinco, Kakeru tem vinte e três e eu vinte."  
  
O QUÊ?! VINTE??!!  
  
"Sim, e você?"  
  
"vinte e oito."  
  
É O QUÊ?!?!? Você não aparenta ter mais de vinte! Não tem cara de vinte e oito!"  
  
"Eu acho que estamos com um pequeno problema."  
  
"Pequeno não... um grande problema, meus irmãos jamais deixariam nós termos um caso, agora com usa idade... isso se torna quase que impossível."  
  
"Quase... não impossível..." -Ele disse segurando-a pelo queixo e os dois se rendem a um beijo.-  
  
"Eu sei... que você arrumará um jeito, não é?  
  
"Qualquer coisa por você."  
  
"Kenshin... aishiteru..."  
  
Aishiteru... Kaoru..."  
  
-Depois eles recompõem-se adentram mais na cidade...-  
  
"KAORU!!" - Uma voz alegre.-  
  
"Essa voz é da... Misao... Kenshin."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Kaoru, quem é esse?"  
  
"Ele é o Kenshin, nos conhecemos a um pouco mais de um mês."  
  
"Muito prazer Kenshin... Battousai."  
  
-Isso fez com que ele pusesse a mão em sua espada.-  
  
"Kenshin, não se preocupe, ela não te fará mal." -Kaoru falou. Kenshin ao ouvir isso Kenshin retirou a mão da sua espada abaixando sua guarda.-  
  
"Kaoru-dono..."  
  
"Hã?! Ele fala que nem um apaixonado! Não mim diga que... vocês tão... tendo um caso...? -Perguntou Misao com a cara toda maliciosa.-  
  
C- clara que não! -Respondeu Kaoru fingindo está zangada.-  
  
"Eu heim! Calma Kaoru era só uma brincadeirinha, também se seus irmãos soubessem que você está tendo um caso, eles retalhariam o 'tal que se atreveu a chegar perto da sua irmã'. Bem, vamos indo, tenho certeza que você ainda não almoçaram."  
  
-Eles foram para um restaurante com o nome Aoi-ya.-  
  
"Ainda bem que chegamos! Kaoru tem notícia de meu noivo?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Que bom! Vamos entrar, conversaremos almoçando!"  
  
-Eles entraram e foram servidos, Kenshin permaneceu calado.-  
  
"Assim e o que o Aoshi disse?"  
  
"Ah, bem, ele disse que está com saudades e espera sua volta."  
  
"Só isso?" -Falou Misao com a cara de choro-  
  
"Você sabe como ele é. Não podemos fazer nada."  
  
"Eu sei..."  
  
"Misao, vocês não teriam nenhum quarto sobrando?"  
  
"Não desde que Shiro resolveu fazer um motel aqui nunca mais teve espaço."  
  
"Que pena... teremos que ir procurar. Obrigada Misao." -Disse Kaoru se levantando e indo embora, Kenshin a seguiu silenciosamente.-  
  
"Bem, por nada."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Depois de rondarem Kyoto quase toda, acharam um hotel. Agora já estava de noite.-  
  
"O quê? Só tem um quarto de casal?"  
  
"Aa, senhorita mas, ele vem com uma sala de banho com uma banheira bem grande e relaxante, tem yukatas extras e mais algumas coisas é o único que tem."  
  
"Então não tem jeito... tudo bem para você Kenshin?"  
  
"Aa, tudo bem."  
  
"Senhor, nós vamos alugar por um mês."  
  
"Certo. Assine aqui por favor."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Chegando ao quarto eles começaram a organizar suas coisas.-  
  
"Koishii, eu até que fico um pouco feliz com isso, pois vou ficar um mês inteirinho dormindo ao seu lado."  
  
"Kenshin!!"  
  
"Eu sei... eu sei... você disse que não era para te chamar assim mas, não disse quando estivéssemos a sós."-Disse ele se aproximando e retirando a liga do cabelo dela, fazendo com que o cabelo de Kaoru se espalhasse por sua face.-  
  
"É melhor tomar banho." -Kenshin falou.-  
  
"Bem, eu já vou indo."  
  
"Não demore!" -Sorriu.-  
  
"Tá!"  
  
-Se passaram trinta minutos e nada de Kaoru, então Kenshin resolveu entrar.-  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"K- Kenshin!" -Disse totalmente vermelha.-  
  
"V- vo- você... t- ta- tava d- demorando... m- muito e- em- então... decidi en- entrar p- pa- para ver s- se tinha ac- acon- acontecido a- al- algo." -Disse ele totalmente vermelho e gaguejando.-  
  
"Devia ter me chamado primeiro!"  
  
"Eu... sei..."  
  
"Você devia ter batido."  
  
"É... mas, você não está de toalha?" -Perguntou ele curioso.-  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Então dá para nós tomarmos banho juntos."  
  
"O QUÊ?!"  
  
"É. Eu não irei ver nada, pois você estará de toalha."  
  
"E... você...?  
  
"Lógico que também, ou você prefere que eu fique-"  
  
"CLARO QUE NÃO! NEM PENSE NISSO!!"  
  
"Você aceita?"  
  
"Bem... eu..."  
  
"Diga que sim, vamos!"  
  
"Está bem..."  
  
"Vou me trocar."-Disse ele com a voz macia.-  
  
-Depois de cinco minutos, ele voltou vestido em um roupão branco. Então, se aproximou e tirou o roupão e agora só estava com uma toalha cobrindo-lhe a cintura.-  
  
"Kenshin." -Kaoru falou totalmente envergonhada.-  
  
"Oro... essa banheira é realmente grande mesmo." -Disse entrando.-  
  
-Passaram- se dez minutos sem que nenhum deles pronunciasse nenhuma palavra, até que Kenshin não agüentou mais o silêncio e dialogou:-  
  
"Koishii... quando você volta pra casa?"  
  
"Quando acabar esse mês."  
  
"Então até lá eu terei que me acostumar com a idéia de nos separarmos no fim do mês."  
  
"Não Kenshin! Você vai comigo lá pra casa! Vamos junto! Você prometeu!"  
  
"Mas..."  
  
"O quê?!"  
  
"Eu não poderei ficar com você por causa dos-"  
  
"Meus irmãos?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Mas, você disse que iria me ajudar a convencer meus irmãos."  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
"Não se preocupe Kenshin, deixa que eu resolvo tudo, mas, vai ter que me prometer que vai."  
  
"Está bem... eu prometo. Mas, aonde você mora?"  
  
"Em Tokyo."  
  
"Em Tokyo?! Tão longe daqui."  
  
"Hai, mas tive que sair de lá para treinar."  
  
"Eu sei. Eu queria... saber..."  
  
"Saber o quê?"  
  
"Por que você não mudou a sua fisionomia, mesmo depois daquela menina ter mi chamado de battousai?"  
  
"Fala... da Misao?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"É que... eu já sabia."  
  
Continua...  
  
  
  
Notas da autora: Muito obrigada pelas revisões Aya-Chan e Chinmoku! Vocês me incentivaram mesmo, pensei que não iria receber revisões (_x). Espero que continuem mandando.^_^x. E um obrigadão especial há Chibi-lua por me ajudar na publicação da fic. O próximo cap. virá logo, esperem. E mandem suas revisões para que eu possa saber o que vocês estão achando da fic. Bjs pra todos. Kaoru. 


	4. cap 4

Aishiteru  
  
Cap.4: Indo para Tókio.  
  
"Como...?"  
  
"Eu já sabia, Kenshin."  
  
"Por que você não me falou?"  
  
"Eu... não... sei..."  
  
"Como você soube?"  
  
"É que quando eu era criança, tive um treinamento de curto período com o seu mestre, Kenshin e ele mim falou sobre você."  
  
"Seijurou... Hiko...?"  
  
"Hai." -Disse tristemente.-  
  
"Não se preocupe com isso." -Ele sorriu confortando-a.-  
  
"..." -Sorriu.-  
  
-Kenshin estava do outro lado da banheira e se locomoveu para o lado dela abraçando-  
  
"Calma Koishii, senão eu vou ficar triste também, onegai."  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Vamos sair, tenho que trocar seu curativo para não inflamar."  
  
"Certo."  
  
-Kenshin pegou os yukatas e deu um para Kaoru.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Ele ouvem alguém batendo na porta.-  
  
"Com licença, kombanwa. -Uma senhora entrava trazendo o jantar-  
  
"Oh, o jantar!" -Falou Kaoru alegremente.-  
  
"Hm... vocês dois devem está cansados. Depois que entraram no quarto... realmente devem estar muito cansados." -Disse ela rindo fazendo Kenshin e Kaoru corarem.-  
  
"N- na - não senhora... não é o q-que a se-sen-senhora está pensando." -Kaoru falou nervosamente.-  
  
"Não se preocupe minha jovem, vem muitos casais com a mesma idade de vocês dois aqui. Oh, oh, oh, oh." -E riu novamente.-  
  
"Senhora, nós realmente não fizemos nada, só estamos num quarto de casal por falta de quartos de solteiro." -Kenshin falou calmamente e sorrindo.-  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai... mas, vocês formam um belo casal. Com sua licença, preciso me retirar."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Um mês se passou rápido e eles agora, arrumavam as coisas para sair do hotel.-  
  
"Koishii, hoje vamos para Tókio."  
  
"Sim, levaremos dez dias se formos pela estrada Toukai, mas, eu quero chegar lá mais rápido então, iremos a maior parte do percurso pela floresta, tudo bem pra você?"  
  
"Aa, nós dois sozinhos na floresta... uh, uh..." -Ele disse brincando maliciosamente.-  
  
KENSHIN!!! -E um bokken voa na cabeça de Kenshin.-  
  
"Ororororooooo..." -Kenshin agora se encontrava com um calo em sua cabeça e seus olhos giravam.-  
  
-Depois de algum tempo, Kenshin se recuperou e eles saíram.-  
  
"Koishii, fala comigo, eu tava brincando."  
  
"Kenshin, desde quando ficar olhando malicioso para uma pessoa é brincadeira?!"  
  
"Eu te amo, só queria ver você, pois você fica linda."  
  
-Depois de terminar esse comentário, Kenshin puxou Kaoru e lhe deu um beijo.-  
  
"E então, Koishii... você me perdoa...?"  
  
"Só se você me der mais um beijo..."  
  
"Quantos você quiser."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Três dias se passaram, eles já estavam chegando,quando Kaoru começa a se sentir tonta e perde o equilíbrio.-  
  
"Kaoru! -Kenshin ao ver ela se desequilibrar, a segura. - Kaoru, você está bem?" -Ele perguntou preocupado.-  
  
"Tudo bem Kenshin, eu só tropecei." -Disse ela disfarçando."  
  
"Está bem..." -Ele respondeu desconfiado.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Depois disso, Kenshin ficava atento a todos os movimentos que Kaoru fazia, quase não dormia de noite por causa de tanta preocupação. Desde que Kaoru havia tido a estranha recaída, já tinham se passado dois dias, eles acabavam de chegar em Tokyo, faltava pouco para que eles chegassem ao dojo.-  
  
"Koishii, já estamos perto?"  
  
"Hai, Kenshin. Quando chegarmos, provavelmente eles taram dando aula, aí depois eu te apresento a eles."  
  
"Aa, mas não tem jeito mesmo de contarmos a eles... sobre nós...?"  
  
"Eu sei que você não gosta de esconder esse tipo de coisa das pessoas, mas, realmente não há outro jeito."  
  
"Eu entendo... então... quero me despedir." -Ele a abraçou e acariciou a face direita dela, mas...-  
  
"Não, Kenshin! Agora não dá!" -Ela falou se libertando dos braços dele.-  
  
"Ta bom, ta bom."  
  
"Depois eu prometo. Olha chegamos é aqui!" -Ela falou toda animada.-  
  
"Vamos entrar... Kaoru?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
-Kaoru saiu correndo em disparada, não tendo mais opção, Kenshin correu também. Ela parou em uma porta onde tinha escrito: 'Sala de treinamento', Kaoru abriu a porta e Kenshin entrou logo depois dela.-  
  
"Taidama! -Gritou, fazendo com que os vinte alunos e os cinco professores olhassem na direção de onde tinha vindo o grito.- Finalmente estou em casa..." -Sorriu.-  
  
"Kaoru..." -Falou Satoru ainda descrente.-  
  
"Gente! A Kaoru voltou! - Um dos alunos gritou. -  
  
"Legal!" -Disse outro e todos foram abraça-la, dentre eles, tinha Massaru e Kakeru.-  
  
"Oroo..." -Kenshin disse com olhos enormes ao ver Kaoru praticamente desaparecida entre o bando de homens que queriam abraça-la. Depois que todos saíram, Kaoru se recompôs para ir falar com os outros irmãos.-  
  
"Estão liberados a aula terminou." -Satoru falou para os alunos, que fizeram uma reverencia e depois saíram.-  
  
"Satoru, Aoshi, Kakeru, Soujirou, Massaru. Esse é o Kenshin, nos conhecemos durante a viagem."  
  
"Kenshin Himura. Muito prazer."  
  
-Os irmãos de Kaoru fizeram um sinal de entendimento e Aoshi falou:-  
  
"Vamos para a sala de jantar."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Depois disso eles foram para a sala de jantar, os quatro irmãos conversavam com Kenshin, enquanto Kaoru e Aoshi estavam tendo uma conversa.-  
  
  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
"Eu sei é sobre a Misao não é?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Ela está bem e com muitas saudades e vai vir o mais breve possível."  
  
"E..."  
  
"Ela continua alegre como sempre."  
  
"Como sabia...?"  
  
"Aoshi você é meu irmão, eu sei disso porque eu convivo com você desde que eu nasci, não é tão difício de entender o que se passa na sua cabeça." -Isso fez com que Aoshi ficasse levemente corado.-  
  
"Kaoru... você está tendo um caso com aquele kenkaku."  
  
"N- na- não!!!! Ima-imagina, ah, ah, ah... eh, eh..." -Disse tentando disfarçar.-  
  
"Você não me engana e sabe o por quê."  
  
"Porque depois do papai é você a pessoa que mais mim conhece..."  
  
"Isso."  
  
"Kaoru-dono, seus irmãos estão te chamando." -Disse Kenshin que acabara de chegar.-  
  
"Hai, Kenshin." -Disse Kaoru se levantando.-  
  
"Himura, espere." -Aoshi pediu.-  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Eu sei que você está envolvido com a minha irmã, eu espero que cuide bem dela, pois os outros não vão querer ela envolvida. Nós temos uma péssima notícia para dar a ela, eu espero que possa conforta-la e ajuda-la a superar o que iremos contar para ela."  
  
"Aa, eu queria falar uma coisa."  
  
"Diga."  
  
"Nos últimos dias a Kaoru...-dono teve algo como se fosse uma desmaiar, digamos que ela teve uma tontura."  
  
"Tenho certeza que ela inventou uma desculpa."-Completou Aoshi.-  
  
"Isso, mesmo."  
  
"Eu entendo... ela irá precisar muito da sua presença."  
  
"Farei o possível e o impossível para ajuda-la."  
  
"Arigatou, ruivinho."  
  
"É... será que você poderia me chamar apenas por Kenshin? É que eu não sou muito fã de apelidos."  
  
"Está, bem."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Kenshin e Aoshi, juntaram-se a os outros até que Satoru comentou:-  
  
"Kaoru, o que ele está fazendo com você?"  
  
"Ele me socorreu quando eu estava inconsciente"  
  
"Mas, por que ele veio com você?" -Perguntou Kakeru.  
  
"Porque ele se tornou um grande amigo meu." -Respondeu calmamente.-  
  
"Ta bom... MAS SE EU DESCOBRIR QUE VOCÊ E MINHA IRMÃ TÃO TENDO UM CASO EU JURO QUE TE MATO!!!!! -Disse ele terminando em pé. -  
  
"É melhor você não ser tão precipitado, Kakeru, ou você vai ficar psicótico, é melhor ter mais calma." -Disse Soujirou.-  
  
"VOU TENTAR!!"-Ele falou caindo sentado.-  
  
"É melhor parar de gritar..." -Falaram Aoshi e Satoru ao mesmo tempo e eles se entreolharam.-  
  
"Bem, eu estou um pouco cansada. Massaru, será que você poderia preparar um banho pra mim e depois para o Kenshin?" -Kaoru perguntou com cara de sono.-  
  
"Claro." -Disse indo embora.-  
  
"Soujirou você poderia ajeitar o quarto de hóspedes?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Aoshi você poderia preparar aquele chá que eu gosto tanto?" E você Kakeru, poderia preparar o jantar?"  
  
"Estou indo." -Aoshi falou se retirando.-  
  
"Ta bom..." -Kakeru falou com cara de que não queria sair dali.-  
  
"Você realmente sabe como expulsar seus irmãos de algum lugar." -Satoru falou sorrindo.-  
  
"Como?" -Perguntou Kaoru fazendo-se de desentendida.-  
  
"Sei que você entendeu." -Afirmou Satoru.-  
  
"Pelo jeito, você descobriu." -E riu baixinho.-  
  
"Kaoru-dono, eu não entendi."  
  
"É que minha irmã, tem o hábito de quando acha que alguém descobre algo que ela tenta esconder, ela expulsa todos do local para ficar a sós com esse indivíduo que descobriu." - Disse Satoru.-  
  
"Kaoru-dono seu irmão realmente te conhece."  
  
"Mais ou menos Kenshin, pra falar a verdade, o que eu realmente queria saber é aonde o otoo-san está..."  
  
-Quando Kaoru tocou no assunto, Satoru fez uma cara de espanto mas, desfez para que Kaoru não percebesse, sendo que Kenshin percebeu, mas deixaria para comentar depois.-  
  
"Bem... eu... não...s-" - E foi cortado por Kaoru.-  
  
"Tudo, bem... eu entendo." -E deu um sorriso triste.-  
  
"Kaoru! Seu banho está pronto!" -Gritou Massaru da sala de banho.-  
  
"Bem, pelo visto, nossa conversa acaba aqui. Volto já."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Passou-se dez minutos e a sala que Kaoru apouco estava continuava em silêncio .-  
  
"Satoru, você sabe por que a Kaoru-dono deu aquele sorriso tão triste...?"  
  
"Aa, é porque faz quase um ano que Kaoru nos deixou para ir treinar, mas por mais que nós falássemos a ela que sua habilidade com a espada era ótima,ela insistia dizer que era ruim e que precisava de mais treino. Então ela partiu dizendo: 'Voltarei quando me aperfeiçoar ou pelo menos melhorar um pouco...' e foi. Otoo-san permitiu, sendo que na semana passada... ele foi assassinado... -Satoru apertou os punhos e rangeu os dentes.- Nós não consiguimos fazer nada... e não sabemos como contar para ela, pois ela adorava o pai..."  
  
"É por isso que o Aoshi falou para que eu ficasse do lado dela.." -Falou Kenshin pensativo.-  
  
"O Aoshi lhe pediu isso vocês dois..."  
  
"Sim, nós estamos juntos não somos só grandes amigos."  
  
"Então eu te peço que cuide dela quando ela receber essa. Você promete?"  
  
"Farei o possível, mas por favor não conte hoje."  
  
"Aa."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Kaoru saía da sala de banho com um kimono azul claro, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo com uma fita rosa- claro. Ela foi chamar Kenshin para ele ir tomar banho.-  
  
"Kenshin... -Disse entrando.- Você já pode ir, Massaru preparou o seu banho."  
  
"Estou indo."  
  
-Ao se sentir tonta, Kaoru se senta e fecha os olhos esperando a tontura passar.-  
  
"Você está se sentindo mau?"  
  
"Não... é impressão sua."  
  
-Soujirou entrou na sala sentando ao lado de Satoru.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Kenshin saíra do banho e estava chegando na sala ao mesmo tempo que Aoshi e Kakeru que traziam o jantar.-  
  
"Querem ajuda?"  
  
"Não arigatou."  
  
-Eles entraram na sala, Kenshin sentou-se ao lado de Kaoru, Aoshi do lado de Kenshin, Kakeru ao lado de Soujirou e Massaru que tinha acabado de chegar sentou-se na cabeceira. O jantar ocorreu em silêncio quando todos acabaram Kaoru falou:  
  
"Eu vou me deitar." -E se levantou saindo da sala.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Kaoru andava mas, cada vez mais sua visão ia ficando mais embaçada e de repente tudo fica preto. Ela desmaia.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Bem, eu vou me deitar... onde é que fica o quarto de hospedes?"  
  
"É só você dobrar a direita que em frente tem uma porta, lá é o quarto de hospedes." -Respondeu o sorridente Soujirou.-  
  
"Arigatou." -E saiu.-  
  
-Quando Kenshin dobrou à direita viu Kaoru inconsciente.-  
  
"KAORU!!!  
  
Continua... 


	5. cap 5

Aishiteru  
  
Cap 5: Cuidados.  
  
KAORU!!!  
  
-O grito de Kenshin fez com que os outros corressem em direção aonde ele se encontrava.-  
  
"O que aconteceu?!" -Perguntou todos em coro mas, não precisaram de respostas, Kenshin agora estava ajoelhado no chão tentando acordar Kaoru.-  
  
"Soujirou vai buscar um médico! -Gritou Kakeru nervoso, e Soujirou correu o mais rápido que pode para ir procurar um médico.-  
  
"Kaoru acorde! -Kenshin gritava segurando as lágrimas.- Por favor abra os olhos!"  
  
"Kaoru...!" -Aoshi chamava se contendo.-  
  
"MANA ANDA REAJA! REAJA!!! -Gritava Kakeru desesperado.-  
  
"REAJA!! ABRA OS OLHOS!! -Berrava Massaru quase perdendo a voz.-  
  
"Se mexa! Anda! Satoru gritava ao mesmo tempo que batia de leve no rosto de Kaoru para ver se ela fazia algum movimento.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-O tempo passava e o clima tenso cada vez piorava mais, Kenshin não agüentou e uma lágrima cai de seus olhos, ele enxuga rapidamente com a mão.-  
  
"CHEGUEI!!!" -Gritou Soujirou.-  
  
-Ao ouvir a voz dele, Kenshin pega Kaoru nos braços e a leva para o quarto de hóspedes, já que era o mais próximo, enquanto Soujirou trazia a médica.-  
  
"Bem, vejamos... oh! -A médica falou.-  
  
"O que aconteceu?!" -Kenshin perguntou preocupado.-  
  
"Ela só está com anemia. Vou passar esse medicamento, peguem uma bacia com água e alguns panos, ela está com um pouco de febre fiquem fazendo compressa que isso ajudará a baixar.-  
  
-Depois de um tempo a doutora cuidou de tudo, agora, Kaoru não suava mais frio e isso deixou aliviado, pois agora é só esperar que ela acordasse.-  
  
"A febre dela baixou, agora ela tem que descansar bastante, se alimentar bem e terá que ficar fora do kendo por algum tempo, presumo que até que a anemia passe."  
  
"Aa, arigatou." -Kenshin agradeceu fazendo uma reverencia com a cabeça.-  
  
"Mais uma coisa é melhor que ela fique aqui nesse quarto, pelo menos até ela acordar."  
  
"Como assim?" -Perguntou Kenshin.-  
  
"Quero dizer que não seria bom que ela fosse acordada e... -Assim que ela notou Kenshin e o analisou, mudou de conversa.- deixa pra lá, meu nome é Megumi Takani."  
  
"ORO??"  
  
"Como assim 'oro' qual é o seu nome?"  
  
"Kenshin Himura... mas, Kaoru-dono vai ficar bem?"  
  
"Vaso ruim não quebra, sabia? Mas, se ela não descansar com certeza ela pode piorar. Se eu conheço ela bem, terá que ter alguém sempre cuidando dela, ela não pode ficar sozinha e terá que tomar as medicações sem falta. Alguém sempre terá que dormir com ela."  
  
-Kenshin, sem ninguém perceber, afastou uma mecha de cabelo que estava nos olhos de Kaoru, depois acariciou a face dela.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Depois que Megumi saiu, Kenshin falou:-  
  
"Sera... que você deixariam... eu cuidar dela...?"  
  
"Seria bom, mas, você me disse que quando ela teve pela primeira vez, você não parou de vigia-la, é melhor você ir descansar quando você acordar você tomando conta dela." -Disse Aoshi.-  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Aoshi está certo. Descanse um pouco, cuidaremos dela até você acordar." -Satoru concluiu.-  
  
"Não tenho outra opção pelo visto..."  
  
"Durma no quarto da Kaoru." -Falou Soujirou.-  
  
"Aonde..."  
  
"Eu te levo." -Soujirou falou se levantando.-  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Chegamos o quarto é esse." -Falou Soujirou abrindo a porta.-  
  
"Muito obrigado."- Sorriu.-  
  
"Espere um pouco. -Soujirou saiu e voltou com um yukata em mãos e deu para Kenshin.- Tome. Vista isso é melhor para dormir."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Kenshin estava tão cansado que logo pegou no sono.-  
  
"Kaoru... -no sonho ele pensava- fique... boa..."  
  
"Kenshin!! -Uma alegre voz o chamava- Aishiteru, Kenshin!"  
  
"Koishii... não consigo mim aproximar..."  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
-Kenshin corria mas, sempre apareciam obstáculos que o fazia ficar mais longe ainda de Kaoru, por mais que ele corresse ela também se distanciava. Foi ficando mais londe... mais distante... ele a perde de vista. Kenshin cai de joelhos no chão e começa a chorar e soluçar.-  
  
"Kaoru...! -Kenshin acorda.- ...já está tarde... vou ficar com ela... -Quando percebe que seu rosto está todo molhado, ele se olha no espelho e ver que seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados.- chorei... não foi só no sonho..." -Ele dá um sorriso triste e vai ao encontro de Kaoru.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-No quarto Kaoru continuava em sono profundo até que Kenshin entra e se senta do lado dela.-  
  
"Seus olhos estão... vermelhos." -Falou Aoshi.-  
  
"Tive um sonho ruim." -Respondeu com os olhos fechados.-  
  
"Parece que foi bem pior que isso."  
  
"Sim, foi..."  
  
"Me diga, o que foi que aconteceu nesse sonho?"  
  
"Eu não acho que você iria se interessar pelo sonho de um simples rurouni."  
  
"Sim, eu me interesso. Sonhou com minha irmã, não foi?  
  
"...Aa..."  
  
"Ela sem querer acabou confessando."  
  
"Entendo..."  
  
"Ela chamou muito por você."  
  
"Ela chamou... por mim... quando... estava dormindo...?"  
  
"Isso."  
  
"Koishii... -Depois que ele falou, se deu conta do que acabara de falar.- he... Ka..."  
  
"Não me importo, tenho certeza que você a chama assim quando estão sozinhos."  
  
"Tem... razão." -Ele disse inclinando-se e beijando Kaoru. Kenshin demorou um pouquinho, depois levantou-se olhando-a amorosamente.-  
  
"Vou fazer um chá para você."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
-Aoshi saiu do quarto. Depois de cinco minutos, Kenshin houve uma voz.-  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Hã? Kaoru?"  
  
"Kenshin.. eu..."  
  
"Shhh... você está doente fique quietinha."  
  
"Kenshin... você... mim beijou...?" -Perguntou ela pondo dois dedos da mão direita nos lábios.-  
  
"Você sentiu... que bom."  
  
"Seu pervertido!"- Brincou ela.-  
  
"Não consegui evitar você estava tão linda..."  
  
"Faz de novo."  
  
"Está bem mas, me prometa que não vai levantar."  
  
"Vou tentar..."  
  
"Kenshin se inclinou novamente e deu outro beijo em Kaoru, sendo que dessa vez era correspondido, o beijo começou tímido depois foi ficando mais intenso... até que...-  
  
"Kenshin está aqui o seu... chá..." -Aoshi entrou no quarto e quando viu a cena ficou quase que surpreso.-  
  
"OH!! -Os dois falaram em coro, Kenshin se levantou rapidamente.-  
  
"Pelo visto cheguei em uma má hora."  
  
"Não Aoshi." -Disse Kenshin que não parecia ta tão envergonhado.-  
  
"Que bom que acordou Kaoru, quer chá?" -Perguntou Aoshi."  
  
"H-há-hai, A- Ao- Aoshi..."  
  
"Não precisa ficar tão envergonhada." -Falou Aoshi.-  
  
"Kaoru... ele já sabe."  
  
"Hai..." -Deu um sorriso, agora que já não estava tão corada.-  
  
"Vou pegar o chá."  
  
"Mano, espere!"  
  
"Diga."  
  
"Onde estão os outros?"  
  
"Foram atrás de seu medicamento." -E saiu.-  
  
"Kaoru o que ouve?"  
  
"Tenho... sensação que... eles me escondem algo..."  
  
"Koishii...  
  
Continua... 


	6. cap 6

Aishiteru  
  
Cap. 6:Respostas.  
  
-Aoshi volta com o chá de Kaoru, depois dá para ela que agora se encontrava sentada.  
  
"Aoshi, quando os outros voltarem quero falar com eles." -O rosto dela era totalmente sério e ao mesmo tempo triste.-  
  
"Certo."  
  
"Amanhã começarei a dar aulas."  
  
"Não! -Kenshin e Aoshi falaram em coro e olharam-se.- Tem que descansar!" -Falaram novamente em coro e se entreolharam novamente.-  
  
"Você não mandam em mim."  
  
"Koishii... não é que eu mande... é por causa da sua saúde..."  
  
"Não me importo."  
  
"MAS, EU E SEUS IRMÃOS ESTAMOS MUITO PREOCUPADOS COM VOCÊ!! EU NÃO QUERO QUE SUA SAÚDE PIORE!!!!" -Gritou Kenshin.-  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"O que foi Koishii...?"  
  
"...Cale..."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Cale... SUA BOCA EU TÔ COM DOR DE CABEÇA!! NÃO GRITE!!!" -Terminou ela em pé dando um soco na cara de Kenshin fazendo-o ficar com os olhos girando.-  
  
"Orooooooooo.....oro........oorooooroooroo... uí!... Orororororororooo....orororororororororoooooo..."  
  
"Você sabe mesmo como derrotar um homem habilidoso." -Falou Aoshi com os olhos levemente arregalados.-  
  
"Ele mereceuuu... oh...." -E acabou caindo deitada novamente no futon por ter feito esforço.-  
  
"Você está bem...?"  
  
"Aaaahhh... estou beeem só um poouuco tontaaa..." -Disse com os olhos rodando.-  
  
"Nós avisamos." -Falou Aoshi.-  
  
"Isso mesmo." -Kenshin falou, ele acabara de se recuperar do soco.-  
  
"Eeeeeuuuu, seeiiii oh... ta tudo girando... Kenshin..."  
  
-Kenshin pegou a mão de Kaoru entre as dele e disse:-  
  
"Não tem nada rodando. Agora feche os olhos e tente dormir."  
  
"Só se você prometer que vai ficar aqui o tempo todo."  
  
"Eu vou pegar o futon dela para você Kenshin."  
  
"Arigatou Aoshi. Kaoru, eu vou ficar com você mas, vai ter que fazer o que eu falar."  
  
"Eu não sigo ordens... eu as dou." -Falou com os olhos fechados e sorrindo.-  
  
"Não. Você vai fazer o que eu falar."  
  
"Não, eu não irei. É você quem vai seguir as minhas ordens."  
  
"Errou, fará o que eu fala ou senão eu não fico."  
  
"Kenshin eu não sigo ordens, não adianta eu também pressinto que você não quer sair daqui."  
  
"Não, eu não quero."  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Não fale... preciso de seus lábios para outra coisa..."  
  
-Ele se inclina e a beija. Se aproxima do ouvido dela e fala:-  
  
"Te disse que eu precisava de seus lábios para outra coisa mas, digamos que isso não é bem uma coisa."  
  
-Ele se levanta ao perceber a porta sendo aberta.-  
  
"Aqui está o futon." -Disse Aoshi entregando para Kenshin.-  
  
"Arigatou, Aoshi."  
  
"Por nada... hum..."  
  
  
  
"Algum problema Aoshi?" -Perguntou Kenshin.-  
  
"Os outros não vão querer vocês dois sozinhos."  
  
"Aoshi eles só pensam nisso?"  
  
"Tirando Satoru e metade de Soujirou... sim! Eles só pensam nisso."  
  
"Ororoo..."  
  
"O que você pensaria se tivesse uma irmã caçula que os homens babassem por ela e depois de um longo período longe de casa, ela voltasse com um homem que ela está tendo um caso sem contar que no mesmo dia que ela chega com esse indivíduo, ela tem uma recaída e quando a médica a examina fala que ela está com anemia, e que tem que ficar com alguém por perto, pois ela é teimosa sem contar, que, ela pede para que o amante dela ficar no quarto. O que você faria e pensaria se estivesse na nossa situação?"  
  
"Bem... eu deixaria que ele ficasse... se... eu ficasse lá."  
  
"Se os outros deixarem será isso que eles irão fazer."  
  
"Eu aceito, se poder ficar do lado dela..."  
  
"Kenshin... se você não ficar aqui eu juro como eu irei me levantar." -Falou Kaoru com os olhos fechados quase dormindo.-  
  
"Farei o possível e o impossível para ficar com você."  
  
"Arigatou, Koi..." -Kaoru falou abrindo seus olhos e depois fechando-os novamente. Kenshin ao ouvir o que Kaoru falara ficou levemente corado.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Depois de meia hora os quatro irmãos chegam.-  
  
"Taidama!" -Gritam Kakeru e Massaru em coro.-  
  
"Chegamos. Aoshi, onde está o Kenshin? Não me diga que ele ainda dorme. -Perguntou Satoru.-  
  
"Ele acordou e foi ver Kaoru, depois ela acordou e pediu para que ele ficasse lá. E ele também quer cuidar dela você sabe o por que."  
  
"Ele ainda está acordado?"  
  
"Não. Quando eu saí do quarto eles já estavam dormindo."  
  
"Quem dormiu e onde?" -Perguntou Kakeru entrando na conversa.-  
  
"Kenshin está no quarto com Kaoru." -Disse Aoshi.-  
  
" O QUÊ??!! ELE E MINHA IRMÃ TÃO..."  
  
"NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -Gritaram Satoru e Aoshi em coro e totalmente vermelhos.-  
  
"Não?! Então o que é?!"  
  
"Ele vai passar essa noite com ela para cuidar dela." -Disse Aoshi.-  
  
"NÃO!! Jamais irei permitir que ela fique só com um... um... HOMEM!!"  
  
"Ela já é adulta, pode fazer o que bem entender da vida." -Satoru falou em um tom sério.-  
  
"Mas, ela só tem VINTE anos!"  
  
"É idade suficiente para começar uma família." -Diz Soujirou que acabara de chegar.-  
  
"Mas, eu irei dormir lá para que não aconteça nada entre eles!" -Gritou Kakeru enquanto entrava e saía de seu quarto com seu futon em mãos e foi em direção ao quarto de hóspedes. Os outro com medo que Kakeru tivesse outro ataque de nervos seguiram ele.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Quando Kakeru abriu a porta, encontrou Kenshin e Kaoru dormindo. Kenshin estava deitado de lado enquanto sua mão esquerda segurava a mão esquerda de Kaoru, que dormia tranqüilamente.-  
  
"O quê...? Eles... só estão... dormindo...?" -Kakeru falou espantado.-  
  
"E... por que eles estão de mãos dadas...? Não me diga que eles são koibitodoushi...?" -Perguntou Massaru que chegara.-  
  
"NÃO...! Nunca!" -Kakeru ia gritar e pela primeira vez se controlou.-  
  
"Pronto Kakeru, eles não estão fazendo nada de mais." -Falou Aoshi com o ar vitorioso.-  
  
Mas, quem pode garantir que quando você saiu eles não fizeram nada?" -Kakeru perguntou fazendo biquinho e todo encolhido.-  
  
"Quando vocês chegaram foi que eu saí daqui e eles já estavam dormindo, nem sequer mudaram de posição." -Aoshi afirmou rindo silenciosamente da cara que Kakeru fez ao ouvir a resposta.-  
  
"Ta bom, eu já irei dormir, podem sair." -Kakeru falava ao mesmo tempo em que estirava o futon no chão.-  
  
-Os outros saíram e foram cada um para seu quarto.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Estava bem cedo mas, Kenshin acordou, ele olhou para Kaoru que continuava na mesma posição de quando ele dormiu.-  
  
"Ken... shin..." -Disse acordando e reparando ela primeira vez que Kenshin estava de yukata, e agora se encontrava sentado no futon em que dormiu.-  
  
"Shhh..." -Ele foi se dela que acabara de se sentar.-  
  
"Não... Kenshin... o Kakeru está aqui...!"  
  
"Ele está dormindo. -E a abraçou olhando para ela.- Abra a boca vamos."  
  
"Não ele pode acordar a qualquer momento."  
  
"Mas... se é só um beijo?"  
  
"Só se for rápido."  
  
"Yossha... koishii..."  
  
-Ele aproximou sua boca da dela e quando seus lábios se tocaram, Kenshin foi separando os lábios de Kaoru com sua língua, até que elas se encontraram e eles se rendem a um beijo.-  
  
"Ken... shin... tá b-." -Ele não a deixa acabar de falar, seu desejo de ter os lábios dela novamente em sua boca fala mais alto ele colocar as suas mãos que estavam na cintura de Kaoru na cabeça dela para intensificar o beijo.-  
  
"Agora sim ta bom Koishii."  
  
"Você me enganou!"  
  
"Não eu não te enganei!"  
  
"Você demorou e me provocou de propósito!"  
  
"Adimito que te provoquei de propósito mas, eu não demorei só dei mais intensidade ao beijo." -Ele sorrir.-  
  
"UAAHHH" -Disse Kakeru acordando e dando um alto bocejo. Kenshin voltou para seu lugar e se deitou, Kaoru fez o mesmo.-  
  
"Hã?! Já acordaram?!"  
  
"É que não gosto de dormir muito, sou acostumado a dormir pouco." -Disse Kenshin sorrindo.-  
  
"Aa, e você Kaoru? Você não era de acordar tão cedo acordava mais tarde..."  
  
"É que nesse último ano eu fiquei no costume de acordar até mais cedo do que isso, por está só alguém poderia abusar então fiquei no costume de acordar muito cedo, já que estou em casa estou acordando mais tarde."  
  
"Isso é verdade?"- Perguntou desconfiado.-  
  
"É LÓGICO QUE É! NÃO É VERDADE KENSHIN?!"  
  
"A- aa, a Kaoru... -dono quando eu a conheci, acordava tão cedo quando nós acampávamos que nos primeiros dias eu até fiquei surpreso, sendo que quando nós dormíamos em hospedarias... ela acordava mais ou menos nessa hora..."  
  
"Ta bom, eu acredito em voce Kaoru, não precisa se alterar."  
  
-Kakeru se levantou para sair do quarto mas, Kaoru o chama.-  
  
"Kakeru espere!" -Kaoru se levantou num pulo.-  
  
"Kaoru-dono não deve se esforçar!" -Kenshin acaba se levantando também.-  
  
"Não Kenshin, eu estou bem." -Ela sorrir para ele confortando.-  
  
"Kaoru o que você quer falar?" -Kakeru aproximou-se.-  
  
"Eu quero que reúna todos na sala de jantar. Eu vou trocar de roupa, quando eu voltar quero todos lá, certo? Kenshin você também é para está lá."  
  
-Kaoru saiu do quarto e foi trocar a roupa, Kakeru foi reunir todos e depois foi se trocar. Depois que se trocou foi para a sala de jantar.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Kaoru entrou na sala todos estavam lá, ela se senta ao lado de Kenshin que estava preocupado, por causa do rosto sério de Kaoru.-  
  
"Bem... -Ela começou, e todos da sala perceberam que ela estava hesitando em falar.- eu... chamei você aqui porque desde que eu cheguei... percebi que vocês me escondem algo! Eu queria saber... seja o que for falem logo! Por mais duro que seja falem!! Não escondam de mim!! -Ela bate na mesa com os punhos fechados.-  
  
"Kaoru... otoo-san..." -Aoshi começou.-  
  
"O que tem ele... o... que aconteceu com ele?!"  
  
"Ele foi..." -Soujirou fala em um tom baixo e sério.-  
  
"Assassinado...!" -Terminou Satoru.-  
  
"Por mando de Enishi..." -Massaru falou rangendo os dentes.-  
  
-Kaoru abaixa a cabeça até que seu cabelo cobre seus olhos.-  
  
"Otoo...-san..." -Kaoru continha as lágrimas mesmo assim, acaba escorrendo por sua face.-  
  
"Mana..."  
  
"Não Kakeru!...Eu... que pedi... agora terei que agüentar..."  
  
"Kaoru..." -Kenshin ao ver Kaoru cair em prantos a abraça.-  
  
"Kenshin... ele... não... não pode ter morrido...!" -Falava segurando com força a roupa dele.-  
  
"Calma..."  
  
"Vou dar uma volta, não sei que horas volto." -Disse saindo.-  
  
"Espere! Eu vou com você." -Kenshin se levantou e saiu com Kaoru.-  
  
-Um tempo depois que eles saíram Aoshi comentou:-  
  
"Eu... espero que ele dê o apoio necessário para que ela supere isso."  
  
"E que eles consigam superar a batalha que poderá haver..." Fala Satoru em um tom preocupado.-  
  
Continua...  
  
Notas da autora: Obrigadas a todos que me mandaram reviews. Talvez alguns que leram o cap. 5 não entenderam o porque do grito de Kenshin, isso é por causa que quando eu postei o cap.4 coloquei ele incompleto, esse erro eu já ajeitei, por isso desculpem esse desentendimento.  
  
Kaoru. 


	7. cap 7

Aishiteru  
  
Cap.7: Consolo.  
  
"Kaoru... pare de chorar... sei como é triste perder um ente querido... mas, ver você assim me deixa muito triste."  
  
-Kenshin e Kaoru tinham caminhado para uma pequena cachoeira que ficava nas montanhas. Estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore, Kenshin, estava com Kaoru em seu colo. Ela chorava cada vez mais, pressionando sua face contra o corpo de Kenshin, que só podia abraça-la e conforta-la com palavras.-  
  
"Kenshin... é tudo minha culpa... se eu tivesse aceitado a proposta de Enishi... otoo-san ainda estaria vivo..."  
  
"Não se culpe... Koishii você não pode se acusar por um ato que você não fez..."  
  
"Esse é o problema Kenshin. Se eu tivesse aceitado ele estaria vivo!" -E começou novamente a chorar em prantos.-  
  
"Por favor Kaoru pare de chorar. Onegai...!"  
  
-Não adiantava, Kaoru agora não conseguira se controlar e chorava com todas as suas forças.-  
  
"Ele morreu... Kenshin ele morreu...!"  
  
"PARE!!"  
  
-Kenshin não agüentara mais Kaoru se culpando, ele pega suavemente no queixo dela e a beija docemente para que ela se acalme.-  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Shhh... não chore mais...não suporto te ver assim... tão triste. Nem parece a Kaoru que eu conheci... cheia de vida, tão sorridente que me contagiava de alegria em te ver sorrir. Além do mais... além do mais... se você continuar chorando desse jeito..."  
  
"O quê Kenshin?"  
  
"Vai acabar cheia de rugas e pés-de-galinha vai ficar parecendo uma velha."  
  
"KENSHIN COMO VOCÊ OUSA...!!!! VOCÊ ME PAGA!! -Kaoru sai correndo atrás de Kenshin que fugia dela.-  
  
"VOCÊ ME PAGA KENSHIN HIMURA!!"  
  
"Agora sim! Essa é a Kaoru por quem eu me apaixonei..." -Distraído em seus pensamentos, Kenshin tropeça na raiz de uma árvore.- "ORO!!"  
  
"TE PEGUEI!!!!" -Kaoru segura Kenshin quando ele estava tentando se levantar. Kenshin perde o equilíbrio e começa a cair mas, com um movimento rápido ele consegue se virar e cai parte em cima de Kaoru.-  
  
"Acho que fui eu quem te pegou..."  
  
"Sai de cima!"  
  
"Que bom."  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Você não está mais com a cara deprimida de antes, isso me deixa muito feliz." -E sorrir deitando o corpo sobre ela.-  
  
"O que você pensa que está fazendo Kenshin?"  
  
"É tão bom ficar assim... dá vontade de ficar assim para sempre..."  
  
"Kenshin... sai de cima..."  
  
"Eu até sairia mas, não consigo..."  
  
"Eu consigo."  
  
"Oro?... Ah!!!!"  
  
-Kaoru empurrou Kenshin que caiu do lado dela.-  
  
"Tava tão bom... por mim eu passava o resto do dia naquela posição..."  
  
"Que calor... da vontade de tirar a roupa e pular na cachoeira para refrescar."  
  
"Então por que você não faz isso? Não me incomodo de te ver nua, ao contrário, será um prazer."  
  
"Nem morta! Você jamais me verá sem roupa."  
  
"Não creio muito nisso."  
  
"Pois eu sim!" -Kaoru se levanta e pula no pequeno lago que tem.-  
  
"Kaoru você ta ficando doida??!!"  
  
"Kenshin a água está ótima! Vem!"  
  
"Você vai pegar um resfriado. E ainda pulou de kimono e tudo."  
  
"Vai vir ou não?"  
  
"Vou te tirar daí! Você ainda está doente se pegar um resfriado só vai piorar ainda mais. Vamos, saia."  
  
"Se quiser que eu saia vai ter que me tirar!"  
  
"Sua moleca!"  
  
"Bleg!" -Estira a língua.-  
  
-Kenshin vai até a beira do lago e Kaoru se distancia indo para mais longe.-  
  
"Kaoru! Volte aqui!!"  
  
"Por que não vem e me tira? Tem medo de água?"  
  
"Não provoque!!"  
  
-Kaoru joga água em Kenshin fazendo com que ele feche os olhos. Aproveitando essa distração de Kenshin, ela mergulha e vai se aproximando.-  
  
"OOOROOO...!!!!!" -Kenshin é puxado para dentro da água.-  
  
"Kenshin agora estamos empatados!"  
  
"Não acredito... isso era um plano para se aproximar de mim... que coisa caí direitinho."  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Fale." -Kaoru abraça Kenshin dando um susto nele.-  
  
"Gomen... nasai... koi..."  
  
"É tão bom... quando você me chama assim..." -E abraça Kaoru de volta.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-No dojo...-  
  
"Que demora a deles!!!! O que será que eles estão fazendo???!!!" -Berra Massaru.-  
  
"Será que eles foram pegos por Enishi????!!!!!" -Escandalizava Kakeru.-  
  
"Será que aconteceu algo com eles?" -Perguntou Satoru.-  
  
"A Kaoru disse que não tinha hora para voltar, é melhor parar de pensar no pior." -Falou Aoshi totalmente calmo.-  
  
"Pode ser que eles dois estejam fazendo..." -Soujirou começou.- "Vocês sabem o quê. Eles saíram de manhã, e já está quase anoitecendo é bem provável."  
  
"NÃO FALE BESTEIRA!!" -Gritaram todos em coro.-  
  
"Boa noite. Aonde está a Kaoru? E o Ken-san?"  
  
"Megumi?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kenshin... vamos voltar. Os outros devem está preocupados."  
  
"Vamos Koishii."  
  
-Kenshin e Kaoru já tinham saído a muito tempo da água estavam apenas deitados debaixo da árvore.-  
  
"Arigatou... por... por me confortar... eu agradeço."  
  
"Não precisa agradecer... sempre irei te confortar se alguma coisa te acontecer."  
  
-E os dois vão em direção ao dojo.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Quando eles chegam ao dojo...-  
  
"Que horas pra chegar não?!" -Pergunta uma doutora com uma cara de mau gosto.-  
  
"O que você está fazendo aqui?" -Pergunta Kaoru com uma cara de quem não gostou.-  
  
"Eu sou responsável. Mesmo que a paciente seja uma Takuni-menina. Do jeito que eu te conheço, com toda a certeza você não tomou os remédios."  
  
"Não, eu não tomei e não estou ligando para isso."  
  
"Vamos Kaoru-dono é hora de tomar o seu medicamento." -Disse Kenshin puxando Kaoru para dentro.-  
  
"Kenshin me largue!!! Não vou tomar esse maldito remédio!!!!!!! Me solte!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Larga, larga!!!!!"  
  
"Vamos andando." -Kenshin colocou Kaoru nos braços, pois ela tinha arranjado um jeito de ficar parada.-  
  
"Kenshin no BAAAAKAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-Todos que estavam fora ficaram espantados, Kaoru não parecia está mais deprimida como de manhã. E o jeito que eles estavam se tratando parecia que eram duas crianças.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"KENSHIN!!! ME LARGA!!!"  
  
"Está bem..." -E a coloca no chão.-  
  
"Por que você fez isso?!"  
  
"Vamos tomar seus remédios."  
  
"Não irei tomar nenhum remédio!"  
  
"Vamos... tome..."  
  
"Nunca!"  
  
"Por quê?"  
  
"Porque eu não gosto de tomar remédio nenhum que tenha sido passado pela Megumi!!!"  
  
"Mesmo se eu te pedisse...?"  
  
"N- na- nunc- não sei!"  
  
"Por favor... Koishii... sim...?"  
  
-Kenshin se aproxima de Kaoru pondo a mão em seu queixo.-  
  
"Kenshin..." -Ela fecha os olhos e deixando sua boca aberta.-  
  
"É minha chance... gomen nasai... Koishii. É para seu próprio bem."  
  
-Kenshin estava com o remédio na mão e o coloca na boca de Kaoru e depois, tampando-a com a mão e segurando a outra mão de Kaoru para que ela não reagisse.-  
  
"Hmm...!!!!"  
  
"Não adianta. Só vou te soltar se você tomar o remédio."  
  
-Kaoru, não vendo outra alternativa obedece, e Kenshin a solta.-  
  
"Pronto, satisfeito?!"  
  
"Aa. Não tive outra alternativa."  
  
"Você vai ver o que é se sentir totalmente sem saída!"  
  
"O quê? OROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-Kaoru vazia cócegas em Kenshin fazendo-o se reprimir no chão.-  
  
"Agora você vai sofrer!!!!!!"  
  
"Kaoru... ahaha... K- Kaoru... ororororooroooooooo... ahahaha pare!!!!!!! One- onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Por que eu deveria?!"  
  
"Pa- pare!! Por- por... favor...!!!"  
  
-Kaoru para repentinamente.-  
  
"Está bem..." -Ela fala tristemente.-  
  
"Kaoru... o que-"  
  
"Nada Kenshin... nada..."  
  
-Ele se senta ao lado dela e põe seu braço em volta dela.-  
  
"Aconteceu alguma coisa. Fale...me diga o que aconteceu."  
  
"É que..." -Ela dá um sorriso triste e continua.- "Me lembrei de que... quando eu era menor meu pai e eu brincávamos muito disso... ele também era sentia muita cócegas..." -Ela dá outro sorriso triste e uma lágrima cai de seus olhos.-  
  
"Kaoru... não faça assim... te ver assim me deixa muito triste." -Ele a abraça enquanto ela chora baixinho confortada nos braços dele.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Eles estão demorando muito para Kaoru tomar um simples remédio." -Fala Massaru.-  
  
"COM TODA A CERTEZA ELE SE APROVEITOU DA FRAQUEZA DELA E ESTÁ-..."- Kakeru é interrompido com o grito de todos.-  
  
"NEM PENSE NISSO!!!!" -Falam todos corados.-  
  
"Pois eu vou lá!" -Diz Massaru.-  
  
"Também vou!" -Fala Kakeru correndo em direção ao quarto onde se encontravam Kenshin e Kaoru.-  
  
-Os outros por precaução vão atrás.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-No quarto, Kenshin ainda abraça Kaoru que agora só descansava sua cabeça em Kenshin. Então...-  
  
"KAORU!!!" -Grita Kakeru e os dois desfazem o abraço.-  
  
"AAAHHH!!!"  
  
"Kaoru?" -Pergunta Massaru vendo Kaoru e Kenshin caídos no chão.-  
  
"Hurg...! O que foi vocês dois?" -Depois de ver os outros chegando atrás completou.- "Quero dizer... todos vocês?"  
  
"Ora bolas! Mais que pergunta! Takuni-menina como você é desligada! É lógico que eu vim aqui para ver se você tomou os remédios!"  
  
"SE EU TOMEI OU NÃO ISSO NÃO É PROBLEMA SEU!"  
  
"Claro que é. Mesmo que você não queira eu sou sua médica. Oh, oh, oh."  
  
"Quem liga para o que você é? Não me importo com o que você é ou deixa de ser!"  
  
"Kaoru-dono... é melhor você parar de implicar tanto-..."  
  
"CALA A BOCA KENSHIN!!" -E o pobre andarilho é nocalteado fafendo uma cara de 'oro'.-  
  
"Olha só ela continua tão violenta quanto antes." -Megumi fala e vai ao encontro de Kenshin que acabara de se recuperar- "Ken-san por que você não sai desse dojo e vai lá para a clínica para que eu possa tratar de seu ferimento? Aqui você só vai apanhar daquela garotinha."  
  
"Oro..." -E olha para Kaoru que não parece ligar muito.- "Sua oferta é muito tentadora."  
  
"Isso quer dizer que você vai?" -Pergunta Megumi entusiasmada.-  
  
"Só... se Kaoru-dono deixar."  
  
"Como assim? Para quê a autorização dessa criança?"  
  
"CRIANÇA É VOCÊ SUA RAPOSA! QUE FICA DANDO EM CIMA DE UM HOMEM!"  
  
"Agora a Takuni- menina resolveu se vai deixar o Ken-san ir para a clínica?"  
  
"Eu e o Kenshin somos apenas amigos... não tenho por que dá autorização para que ele saia do dojo! Se ele quiser sair que saia! Não tenho nada haver com a decisão dele!" -Kenshin olha para Kaoru totalmente surpreso com a sua resposta, pois o que ela falara foi como se ele tivesse levado uma facada no coração.-  
  
"Kaoru... o que você está fazendo? Não quer que nós fiquemos junto? Então por que faz isso?"-Se perguntava tristemente.-  
  
"Olha Ken-san, você e eu já podemos ir embora." -Fala Megumi tirando Kenshin de seus pensamentos.-  
  
"Oro? Hã... Megumi-dono eu... não irei. Estou gostando de ficar aqui mesmo que eu só tenha chegado ontem."  
  
"Mas, por quê?"  
  
"Eu não acho que ele tenha que dar explicações a você Megumi." -Fala Kaoru saindo do quarto deixando todos sem entender.-  
  
"Mais que menininha... eu vou indo." -Fala Megumi indo embora.-  
  
"Agora é hora de jantar vamos levar a comida para a mesa." -Fala Aoshi levando com ele todos os outros, Kenshin por sua vez vai procurar Kaoru.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Depois de um tempo, Kenshin a acha sentada no telhado e sobe para ir falar com ela.-  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
"Hã...? É você Kenshin?"  
  
"Sim."  
  
"O que foi? Está preocupado com algo?"  
  
"Sim..."  
  
"Com o quê?"  
  
"Com nós dois."  
  
Continua...  
  
E agora? O que Kenshin irá conversar com Kaoru? Será que irão terminar o relacionamento entre eles? Descubra no próximo capítulo. 


	8. cap8

Aishiteru  
  
Cap. 8: Por você.  
  
"Não entendi Kenshin."  
  
"O jeito... que você falou... lá... fez doer o coração."  
  
-Kenshin olha para Kaoru e ver que ela novamente chora.-  
  
"..."  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
"Quê...?"  
  
"Te magoei de novo... não foi?"  
  
"Não Kenshin."  
  
"Você pode responder a minha pergunta...? Se não der tudo bem eu entendo..."  
  
"Kenshin. Posso responder a sua pergunta, sim..."  
  
"Responda mas, pare de chorar." -Kenshin fala enxugando as lágrimas de Kaoru.-  
  
"Certo." -Ela fala e dá um lindo sorriso que acalma Kenshin.-  
  
"Que bom."  
  
"Eu falei isso por impulso... eu não tive a intenção de te magoar ou qualquer outra coisa. Desculpe... desculpe"  
  
"Kaoru... eu entendo... não precisa se desculpar... não."  
  
"Kenshin!" -E o abraça.-  
  
"Koishii..." -E retorna o abraço e coloca sua cabeça nas costas dela.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Soujirou vem caminhando e vê os dois se abraçando, ele se esconde e fica vendo a cena.-  
  
"O que esses dois estão fazendo? Se Kakeru os pega assim. vai dar confusão. E agora o que esses dois estão pretendendo? Não diga que eles vão se..."  
  
-Kenshin pega no queixo de Kaoru e se aproxima lentamente e a beija suavemente.-  
  
'ATCHIM!' -Os dois rompem o beijo e olham em direção do som.-  
  
"Quem está aí?" -Pergunta Kaoru.-  
  
"..."  
  
"Responda...!" -Fala Kenshin friamente fazendo com que Soujirou tivesse um calafrio na espinha.-  
  
"Sou, eu... Soujirou." - E sai de seu esconderijo.-  
  
"So- So- So-" -Kaoru não conseguia falar estava completamente vermelha.-  
  
"Soujirou..." -Kenshin fala.-  
  
"Eh, he, he, he, he. acho que me descobriram..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Um tempo depois...-  
  
"Você vai contar para os outros.?" -Pergunta Kaoru sem encara-lo.-  
  
"Não. Não tem por que eu fazer isso. Foi ele quem seu coração escolheu eu não tenho nada que me meter."  
  
"Obrigado."  
  
"Ei, vocês três! O jantar já está na Mesa! -Fala Kakeru.-  
  
"Já estamos indo!" Falam os três em coro.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-O jantar ocorreu em pleno silêncio e depois todos foram dormir.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Um mês passa rápido, e em uma manhã de domingo...-  
  
"OLÁ!!!! VOLTEI!!!!" -Fala uma alegre voz que logo todos reconheceram como a voz de Misao.-  
  
"Misao!" -Fala Kaoru correndo em direção a Misao.-  
  
-Todos deixam o que estão fazendo e vão receber a visita.-  
  
"Oi, Kaoru! Vim voltei! Hum... HIMURA! Você está morando aqui?"  
  
"É... sim, estou."- Fala sorrindo.-  
  
"Finalmente você voltou, por que não avisou que vinha?" -Pergunta Aoshi.-  
  
"Queria fazer uma surpresa."  
  
"Pelo visto conseguiu." -Fala Kakeru ironizando.-  
  
"É!!" -Fala brava.-  
  
"Você continua a mesma peste de sempre" -Fala continuando irônico.-  
  
"E você o mesmo idiota e com certeza sem nenhuma pretendente he, he, he..."  
  
"CALA A BOCA SUA IDIOTA!!!!!!!"  
  
"K-a-k-e-r-u..." -Reprime Aoshi.-  
  
"D- diga..."  
  
"...NÃO FALE ASSIM COM AS NOIVAS DOS OUTROS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"A... A..." -Todos tentavam falar mas, estavam em choque.-  
  
"Ops..." -Foi a resposta dele que se reprimiu mentalmente.-  
  
"Aoshi..." -Fala Misao-  
  
"F- ...fale..."  
  
"QUE SAUDADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -E o abraça quase sufocando-o.-  
  
"Misao... acho que o Aoshi... não está consciente..." -Fala Kaoru.-  
  
"Hã?..."  
  
"Oh......" -É tudo que Aoshi consegue falar antes de desmaiar.-  
  
"AOSHIIIIII!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Algum tempo depois.-  
  
"Ai..." -Fala Aoshi colocando uma bolsa de gelo em sua cabeça.-  
  
"Desculpe Aoshi..." -Fala Misao.-  
  
"Não... se preocupe." -E sorrir-  
  
"Misao." -Chama Kaoru.-  
  
"Quê?"  
  
"Posso falar com você?" -A voz dela era séria.-  
  
"S... sim" -E saíram.-  
  
"Não gosto de ficar escutando a conversa dos mas... tenho uma ligeira impressão do que Kaoru irá falar com ela." -Fala Satoru andando em direção da porta.-  
  
"É... vou lá." -Fala Kenshin também saindo.-  
  
"Espere! Nós também vamos!" -Fala Kakeru e Massaru em coro.-  
  
"Não, vocês vão ficar aqui." -Fala Aoshi.-  
  
"Mas, por quê?" -Resmunga Kakeru.-  
  
"Porque... sim!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kaoru... o que foi?"  
  
"Tenho certeza que você já soube o que aconteceu com o meu pai..."  
  
"Sim... lamento muito... que isso tenha acontecido."  
  
"Sabe quem fez isso?"  
  
"É... não."  
  
"Enishi."  
  
"Ele! Como ele... teve a ousadia...!  
  
"Por causa disso... quero te pedir um favor."  
  
"Diga."  
  
"... Procure pistas sobre o paradeiro dele... onde ele está, como ele está e por que ele está."  
  
"Sim... certo."  
  
"Misao... você é a pessoa em que eu mais posso confiar... e a única que pode fazer isso por mim...!"  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
"Obrigada... muito obrigada Misao." -E sorrir.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kaoru... pensei que ela... tinha superado tudo isso..."-Fala Kenshin.-  
  
"Mas, parece que estava só aguardando o momento exato para... para começar a reagir."-Fala Satoru.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Então, Misao vamos dá um passeio? O dia está muito bonito para perdermos ele dentro de casa." -Fala Kaoru tentando quebrar o silêncio tenso que cercava as duas e demonstrando a Misao que não tinha por que se preocupar com ela.-  
  
"É vamos! Vou chamar o Aoshi."  
  
-Misao sai deixando Kaoru só, após cinco minutos Kaoru fala.-  
  
"... Vocês dois não estão crescidos o suficiente, para saber quando não se deve espionar as pessoas quando elas querem ter uma conversa particular?"  
  
"Eh... Kaoru..." -Fala Kenshin saindo de seu esconderijo.-  
  
"Você sabia da nossa presença o tempo todo?" -Pergunta Satoru saindo também do local em que estava escondido.-  
  
"Sabia." -Os dois se aproximam dela.-  
  
"Kaoru-dono...." -Kenshin se agacha e põem sua mão direita em seu ombro.- "Desculpe... nós não tivemos a intenção de fazer isso por mal..."  
  
"Acha mesmo que tem direito de dar uma desculpa?!"  
  
"Kaoru, ele está preocupado com você!" -Fala Satoru sério.-  
  
"Satoru... você poderia deixar-nos a sós?" -Pergunta Kenshin.-  
  
"Eh... está bem."- E sai.-  
  
-Após Satoru ter saído, Kenshin leva Kaoru para os fundos do dojo e fala.-  
  
"Kaoru..." -E a abraça por trás pousando sua cabeça em seu ombro.-  
  
"Kenshin... gomen..."-Fala tremendo os lábios segurando as lágrimas.-  
  
"Shh... não se preocupe... sei que não fez por mal."  
  
"Kenshin!" -Kaoru se vira abraçando-o enquanto ele aperta o abraço.-  
  
"Não chore..." -Ele segura o queixo dela e o levanta.- "Senão eu também ficarei triste." -E sorrir.-  
  
"...Ken... shin" -E os dois se rendem a um beijo.-  
  
'Kaoru!!!'  
  
"Hã? O quê?" -Pergunta uma Kaoru soltando-se do abraço.-  
  
"Parece que a Misao está atrás de você. Também quero ir com vocês." -Fala Kenshin fazendo bico.-  
  
"Mas, não precisa fazer essa cara, Kenshin!"  
  
"..." -Sorrir-  
  
"Kaoru finalmente achei você!" -Fala Misao.-  
  
"É... desculpe... he, he.... não tive a intenção de mim esconder..."  
  
"Aiii, sei como você é. Não tem cura!" -Fala brincando.-  
  
"Então vamos, né?" -Fala Kaoru.-  
  
"Sim!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Já de tarde quando Aoshi, Misao, Kenshin e Kaoru voltam do passeio.-  
  
"Aoshiii"- Chama Misao.-  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Vamos ver o pôr-do-sol?"  
  
"É..."  
  
"Por que não Aoshi?"-Pergunta Kaoru.- "Podem ir eu e o Kenshin vamos ter que passar em outro lugar antes de voltarmos, é até melhor para vocês."  
  
"Está bem."  
  
-O quarteto se separa o cada dupla vai para um lugar.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Aoshi." -Chama Misao enquanto eles observam sentados o sol se pôr.-  
  
"Fale Misao."  
  
"O que a Kaoru quis falar com 'temos que ir em outro lugar'?  
  
"Não sei."  
  
"Você acha que eles-" -Misao é cortada por Aoshi.-  
  
"Não viemos até aqui para falar dos outros, viemos?"  
  
"Não, não."  
  
-E se beijam.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Kaoru e Kenshin chegam em uma lagoa, em sua margem tem diversas árvores, Kenshin se senta e faz um sinal para que Kaoru se sente do seu lado, ela obedece e ele a abraça.-  
  
"... Kaoru, não quero mais nenhuma discussão entre nós, ta entendido?"  
  
"Hai... anata."  
  
"Amanhã quero fazer um café - da - manhã bem gostoso para você." -E beija sua testa.-  
  
"Sim."  
  
"E... amanhã vou te fazer uma surpresa."  
  
"E o que seria?" "Se eu falar não vai ser mais surpresa."  
  
"Malvado." -E faz beicinho.-  
  
"Sou sim! E não ache ruim."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-De manhã no dojo.-  
  
"Hã...?" -Pergunta Kaoru esfregando o olho vendo uma bandeja cheia das suas comidas favoritas. Ela levanta o rosto encontrando os pacientes olhos de Kenshin.-  
  
"Bom dia dorminhoca."  
  
"Hum?" -Kaoru se senta.- "Dorminhoca?"  
  
"Oro..." -Diz olhando para outro lado.-  
  
"Kenshin Himura...!"  
  
"Sim... Koishii?"  
  
"Eu não sou... DORMINHOCA!!!!!!!" -Ela se levanta.- "Você vai ver!!!"  
  
"Ororororororororororororororororororororororororo!!" -E sai correndo, e os dois ficam dando voltas no quarto.-  
  
"Que 'oro' o quê?! Você vai ver quem é dorminhoco quando você estiver desacordado!!!!"  
  
-Kaoru acaba tropeçando no futon, ao escutar o grito de Kaoru, Kenshin se vira e a segura mas, perde o equilíbrio e cai de costas fazendo com que Kaoru caísse por cima dele.-  
  
"ORO!"  
  
"Ui!!"  
  
-Os dois ficam por um tempo em silêncio.-  
  
"Koishii... você está bem...?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Kaoru?" -Kenshin levanta a cabeça e encontra Kaoru tranqüila com os olhos fechados e dando um belo sorriso.-  
  
"Cale-se." -Responde.- "Deixe-me ficar quieta..."  
  
-Ele passa a mão na face dela sentindo a maciez da sua pele.-  
  
"Oh!" -Kenshin se toca.- "Acho que é melhor sairmos dessa posição, pois se seus irmãos nos pegarem... desse jeito... não sei o que pode acontecer... Kaoru."  
  
"Hã?" -Ela abre os olhos e analisa o que Kenshin acabara de falar.- "Oh... oh...!" -E se levanta em um pulo.-  
  
"Hum.... está vermelhinha.... he he he." -E a olha malicioso.-  
  
"H-I-M-U-R-A...."  
  
"Estou brincando." -Fala antes para prevenir outra perseguição.-  
  
"Vou me trocar, você pode sair?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Como assim??"  
  
"Só quando você comer o café - da - manhã que eu fiz!" -E cruza os braços.-  
  
"Está bem... como é que você... ah, deixa pra lá."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Depois de duas horas.-  
  
"Vamos logo! Assim nessa velocidade não vai dar para ensinar esse golpe em uma só aula!" -Reprimia Kaoru por seu aluno está sempre de brincadeira.-  
  
"Ah! Busu num tô com saco pra fazer nada não."  
  
"YAHIKO!!! Tenha mais respeito eu sou sua mestre!!"  
  
"E eu com isso??!!"  
  
"Pare senão não vou mais te ensinar nada!"  
  
"Melhor pra mim, assim eu posso pedir para alguém que realmente saiba algo sobre kendô!"  
  
"Ah...! Desisto! Se quiser pessoa para os outros te ensinarem, não irei mais te dar aulas extras!" -E sai fechando a porta com força.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Aiiii, que moleque!"  
  
"Kaoru?" -pergunta Kenshin se aproximando.-  
  
"Vou sair, não tenho hora pra voltar!"  
  
"Vai para onde?"  
  
"... Não sei!" -E abre a porta.-  
  
"Kaoru!" -Kenshin põem a mão na porta impedindo que Kaoru saísse.-  
  
"Me deixe em paz..." -Fala encostando a cabeça no ombro de Kenshin.-  
  
"Não saia... você não está bem..."-E passa um braço em volta dela abraçando- a com um pouco de força.- "Fique."  
  
"Quero ir treinar... sozinha."  
  
"Não."  
  
"Você... na-... -E é cortada por Kenshin que coloca dois dedos em seus lábios.-  
  
"Sei que não posso te impedir. Mas não quero que você saia sem sequer me falar o que aconteceu para você está assim."  
  
"Nada... que lhe interesse.!" -E olha para outro lado.-  
  
"Foi o Yahiko, não foi?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Foi ele que fez você ficar assim, não é isso?"  
  
"Já disse que isso não tem nada haver com você...!"  
  
"É isso." -Ele dá um leve sorriso e a abraça.- "Koishii... não fique assim, tá?"  
  
"Está bem."  
  
"Ah! Kaoru você está aí!" -Fala Misao indo em direção a eles.-  
  
"Mi... Mi... Misao..." -Fala Kaoru. Os dois se olham e se soltam rapidamente.-  
  
"Uau.... bem que o Aoshi ia me falando alguma coisa sobre vocês mas, depois tentou mudar o assunto."  
  
"He, he, he, he, he." -Fala Kenshin.-  
  
"Mas, Misao você não estava me procurando só por isso, estava?"  
  
"Não, não."  
  
"Então o que é?"  
  
"Bem... é sobre 'aquilo'."  
  
"O que é 'aquilo', Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"É... Kenshin você poderia sair?"  
  
"... Kaoru..."-Ela o olha implorando-lhe.-"Está bem Kaoru...-dono." -Kenshin não consegue resistir ao olhar que ela lhe lança e sai sem perguntar nada.-  
  
"Então, descobriu algo?"  
  
"Sim, mas não acho que você vá gostar dessa notícia."  
  
"Estou pronta para o que for que você irá falar."  
  
"Certo." Elas vão para debaixo de uma árvore e se sentam assim, Misao começa.- "Enishi... pelo o que minhas informações digo, que eu consegui foi que Enishi há poucos dias... morreu de uma doença."  
  
"O... o... o que...? Não... não... NÃO PODE SER!!!" -E prantos.-  
  
"O que houve Kaoru?!"  
  
"NÃO! ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL... eu... eu..."- E foi se controlando.- "Não posso acreditar nisso..."  
  
"Por quê? O que houve Kaoru? Responda!"  
  
Continua.... 


	9. cap 9

Aishiteru  
  
Cap.9: Passagem do tempo e um pedido.  
  
"Misao... eu queria ter... minha vingança..."  
  
"Kaoru o que você está falando?? Você nunca foi vingativa, por que isso agora?!"  
  
"Eu... não sei."  
  
"Ei, Jou-chan!"  
  
"Sano?"  
  
"O que foi? O Yahiko te ofendeu de novo?"  
  
"Hã? Não... não."  
  
"Olha só... a Garota- Doninha tava aqui e eu nem tinha visto, ehehehehehehehe."  
  
"Não me provoque seu... TORI- ATAMA!"  
  
"ITACHI MUSUMI!"  
  
"TORI ATAMA!!"  
  
"ITACHI MUSUMI!!!"  
  
"Não vou ficar aqui escutando isso." -Fala Kaoru para si mesma e sai.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Três anos se passam, Aoshi e Misao já estão casados e o relacionamento de Kenshin e Kaoru foi descoberto.-  
  
"Bom dia." -Diz Kaoru entrando na sala de jantar.-  
  
"Bom dia."- Respondem todos em coro.-  
  
"Kaoru, fiz mochi." -Fala Kenshin entregando-lhe um e afastando-se para que ela se sentasse.-  
  
"Kaoru." -Chama Misao.-  
  
"Fale."  
  
"Você não vai dar nenhum beijinho nele não? Ehehehehe..."  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Ah! Num banque a desentendida, que eu sei muito bem que você entendeu."  
  
"Não mesmo."  
  
"O quê? Não entendeu não?"  
  
"Entendi."  
  
"E...?"  
  
"Não vou dar."  
  
"Por que não Jou-chan?" -Pergunta Sano.-  
  
"Aaaaiiiiiii..... tiraram o dia..."  
  
"Kaoru?"- Pergunta Kenshin.-  
  
"Diga."  
  
-Ele sorrir e fala:-  
  
"Não fique assim... você sabe como eles são."  
  
"É... mas que isso irrita, irrita!"  
  
-Sano aproveita a distração deles e empurra suas cabeças fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem.-  
  
"Hehehehehehe... agora se quiserem alguma coisa, terão que se beijarem, hehehe."  
  
"Valeu, Sano!" -Fala Kakeru todo inspirado.-  
  
"Isso é genial!" -Fala Massaru também inspirado.-  
  
"É... pelo visto vocês dois não terão muita opções." -Fala Misao com o sorriso malicioso.-  
  
"Ou... que coisa!"-Pensa Kaoru.-  
  
"Parece que não temos mesmo opções... oro..." -Kenshin olha Kaoru, sabiam que quando Sano queria alguma coisa ele conseguia.-  
  
"Kenshin..."- Kaoru entendeu o recado e logo se rendem a um beijo, suas faces tinham um leve tom de rosa.-  
  
"Cheguei!" -Fala Soujirou entrando.-  
  
"Chegou em bela hora Soujirou." -Fala Sano.-  
  
"Pelo visto, cheguei mesmo."  
  
-Kenshin e Kaoru param de se beijar e Sano pergunta:-  
  
"Já?"  
  
-Kaoru não agüenta mais e dá um soco em Sano fazendo com que ele soltassem- nos.-  
  
"AH!" -Falaram os dois em coro.-  
  
"Sanosuke, nunca mais faça isso!" -Grita Kaoru.-  
  
"Oro..." -É a única coisa que Kenshin conseguiu falar, pois afinal, ele tinha gostado.-  
  
"Hihihihihi." -Kaoru olha para Misao.- "Você ficou toda sem jeito hahahahahahaha."  
  
"Porque isso não foi com você, né Misao!?"  
  
"O QUÊ??!! POR QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU IRIA FICAR SEM JEITO!?!?!" -Pergunta corada.-  
  
"Está escrito na sua cara." -Fala mordendo o mochi.-  
  
"HÃ?!?!" -Ela se vira para Aoshi que afirma que ela está corada.- "Que coisa!" -E esconde a cabeça no peito de Aoshi.-  
  
-Depois disso o café ocorre calmo como sempre.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Por hoje é só. Estão liberados." -Fala Kaoru, liberando os alunos. Eles fazem reverencia e saem.-  
  
-Kaoru sai da sala e vai em direção à sala de banho.-  
  
"Espero que Kenshin tenha preparado meu banho.... estou esgotada." -Ela o ver conversando com seus irmãos. Kenshin fala algo que todos concordam e depois vão embora; Kenshin, ao perceber a presença de Kaoru, vai ao seu encontro.-  
  
"O seu banho está pronto." -Fala sorrindo.-  
  
"Arigatou, Kenshin." -E começa a andar em direção a sala de banho.-  
  
"Koishii." -Kenshin chama fazendo-a parar e virar-se para ele.-  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Hoje vamos jantar fora."  
  
"Em que lugar?"  
  
"Em um restaurante novo."  
  
"Certo." -E sai deixando Kenshin sozinho.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Kaoru sai do banho e vai procurar Kenshin. Ela procura pela casa inteira, mas não o acha.-  
  
"Misao, você viu o Kenshin?"  
  
"Ele falou que iria na cidade e que talvez demorasse."  
  
"Certo... obrigada Misao."  
  
"De nada."  
  
-Nesse momento, Kenshin chega muito sorridente.-  
  
"Kenshin!" -Kaoru vai em direção a ele.-  
  
"Voltei..." -Seu sorriso aumenta ao ver Kaoru chegando e abraçando-o.-  
  
"Você demorou... o que você foi fazer na cidade pra demorar tanto?"  
  
"Tive que resolver uns assuntos."  
  
"Hmm...." -Ela faz um olhar desconfiado deixando Kenshin sem jeito.-  
  
"É verdade Koishii!!! Estou falando sério!!!!"  
  
"Kenshin, eu falei alguma coisa?"  
  
"Orororororororororororo....." -Ela tinha simplesmente feito uma de suas brincadeiras, ele, ao perceber que tinha caído novamente nas brincadeiras dela fez sua típica cara de 'oro'.-  
  
"Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi."  
  
"Como ela consegue me deixar assim... tão sem jeito...?" -Pergunta pra si mesmo.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-A noite chega, e todos vão para o restaurante. Eles agora comiam; eles estavam todos alegres e como sempre, as discussões entre Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Kakeru e Massaru.-  
  
"Koishii."  
  
"Diga Kenshin."  
  
"É... eu... bem... eu..."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"É... hahahahaha... deixa pra lá... hehehehehe."  
  
-Kaoru olha-o confusa, mas ao ver que Kenshin olhava-a implorando para que essa conversa não se prolongasse então, atendeu a seu pedido.-  
  
"Certo."  
  
-Todos acabam de comer e Kenshin pede a atenção de todos. Quando todos estão calados para escutar o que Kenshin tem a falar, ele começa.-  
  
"Bem... Kareru, Massaru, Soujirou, Aoshi e Satoru... Como vocês são os irmãos mais velhos de Kaoru... e que só vocês podem dar tais permissões... -Kenshin tira de seu bolso um anel. Ele era de ouro com uma jóia azul dando- lhe um acabamento muito fino e bonito.- Peço-lhes a mão de Kaoru em casamento. _Kenshin agora estava com um leve tom de rosa em seu rosto. Kaoru também não ficava atrás estava um pouco mais corada do que ele.-  
  
"Essa decisão..." -Satoru começou a falar, mesmo todos estando surpresos, ele fala.- "Não é nossa... é de nossa irmã Kaoru. Ela tem todo o direito de escolher com quem ficar... isso seria o que nosso pai falaria... daria o direito dela escolher."  
  
-Todos olham para Kaoru, ela que já estava corada fica em um tom de vermelho competindo com os cabelos de Kenshin.-  
  
"Kaoru?" -Aoshi chama-a para que ela responda.-  
  
"Eu... eu... a... aceito..." -Kaoru olha para Kenshin e dá o seu mais belo sorriso.-  
  
"Koishii..." -Kenshin pega sua mão e põem o anel. Assim que põem o anel ele beija sua mão levemente.-  
  
-Todos estavam alegre, até Megumi estava emocionada com aquela cena. Depois de algum tempo todos vão para suas casas.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Todos estavam dormindo no dojo, menos Kenshin e Kaoru que estavam na varanda abraçados apreciando o céu estrelado.-  
  
"Koishii..." -Kenshin põem sua cabeça no ombro de Kaoru.-  
  
"Diga... Kenshin."  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
"Também te amo, bobo." -E dá um sorriso. Kenshin por sua vez, corresponde dando outro sorriso.-  
  
"Vamos dormi?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
-Kaoru se levanta e vai para seu quarto e Kenshin lhe acompanha.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Kaoru abre a porta e olha para seu futon, ela começa a pensar como seria quando eles se casassem.-  
  
"Kaoru?" -Kenshin interrompe seus pensamentos.-  
  
"Hã? Diga Kenshin."  
  
"O que aconteceu? Você está tão entretida em seus pensamentos."  
  
"É que eu estou pensando como vai ser... digo, você vai mudar de quarto... aí, vai vir pra esse quarto... né?"  
  
-Kenshin dá um sorriso e fala.-  
  
"Claro, Koishii."  
  
"Quer dizer que eu vou ter que trocar de roupa na sua frente?!?!?!?!" -Fala quase gritando.-  
  
"É."  
  
"Que vergonha...!"  
  
"Mas vai ter que se acostumar." -Kenshin entra no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.-  
  
"Já?" -Fala maliciosamente entendendo as intenções dele.-  
  
"Sim." -Ele fala se aproximando e abraçando-a.-  
  
-Essa noite, Kenshin não voltara para seu quarto, também, ele não queria voltar. Preferiu ficar no quarto de sua futura esposa, agora, definitivamente sua mulher.-  
  
Continua...  
  
***  
  
Notas da autora: Ops... acho q vou ter q mudar a classificação para R... bem, espero q me perdoem pelos erros... (~_~, --_--). E... reviews, pls! Como sempre. muito obrigada as pessoas que me deixaram as suas.  
  
Kaoru. 


	10. cap 10

Aishiteru  
  
Cap.10: Descobertas inesperadas.  
  
-Kaoru acorda exausta, ainda descrente do que fizera na noite anterior com Kenshin.-  
  
"Acordou Koishii?" -Pergunta ele alisando o rosto dela.-  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Vamos nos levantar? Se seus irmãos descobrem que fizemos isso antes de nos casarmos... eles vão nos engolir vivos."  
  
"Não ligo. Já que vou estar com você."  
  
"Você é muito corajosa. Por isso que gosto tanto de você." -Ele a abraça.-  
  
"Então, vamos nos levantar, né?" -E se levanta.-  
  
"Vamos." -E faz o mesmo.-  
  
-Depois de se vestirem, eles saem do quarto torcendo para que todos da casa estivessem dormindo.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Quando eles estão chegando na varanda, encontram Aoshi e Misao. Misao estava passando mal.-  
  
"O que aconteceu Misao?" -Pergunta Kaoru muito preocupada.-  
  
"Ela acordou enjoada, esta assim desde ontem..." -Fala Aoshi.-  
  
"Parece que a senhorita Misao está grávida." -Fala Kenshin inocentemente.-  
  
"Misao está grávida?" -Pergunta Kaoru surpresa e ao mesmo tempo alegre pela notícia.-  
  
"Pode ser... fala Kenshin."  
  
"Ela... grávida...?" -Aoshi se pergunta um pouco corado.-  
  
"Aoshi, leve ela lá para Megumi para vê se se ela está realmente grávida." -Fala Kaoru.-  
  
"É... isso pode ser uma boa idéia..." -Fala Misao ainda um pouco mau do enjôo.-  
  
"Está certo..." -Aoshi se levanta mas, se lembra de uma coisa e pergunta.- "Mas, o que vocês estão fazendo acordados a uma hora dessa?"  
  
"Aoshi, você não sabe que nós acordamos cedo? Por que essa pergunta?" -Responde Kaoru.-  
  
-Antes de responder, Aoshi lança-lhe um olhar suspeito e fala.-  
  
"Digamos que tenho algo me falando que vocês fizeram alguma coisa que não iram nos contar." -E sai leando Misao nos braços.-  
  
"Ah... ah... ele... tem uma..." -Kaoru fala surpresa.-  
  
"Intuição muito forte..." -Completa Kenshin.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-O tempo passa e nada de Aoshi e Misao. Todos da casa já estavam acordados e sabendo da pequena suspeita de gravidez de Misao.-  
  
"Eles estão demorando muito... não acha Kenshin?"  
  
"Sim."  
  
"Ei Busu, vamos praticar!" -Grita Yahiko.-  
  
"Aiii, mais que falta de respeito! Muleque, tenha mais respeito por sua mestra!"  
  
"Ah... que seja! Agora vamos treinar!!"  
  
"Mou... mas que pirralho!"  
  
-E saem para a sala de treinamento deixando Kenshin só.-  
  
"Pelo visto o Yahiko está amadurecendo... não está respondendo tanto aos xingamentos de Kaoru... tenho certeza que ela também percebeu isso." -Ele sorrir e vai para a cozinha preparar o almoço.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Aoshi..."  
  
"Calma Misao... sei que eles vão entender."  
  
"Pode até ser... mas tenho certeza que Sano, Kakeru e Massaru não vão desperdiçar essa chance."  
  
"É verdade... mas...-" -Aoshi é cortado por Megumi.-  
  
"Pode até ser que eles façam isso mesmo... mas aquele Tori-Atama também tem uma surpresa aguardando-o."  
  
"O que você quer dizer com isso Megumi?" -Pergunta Misao.-  
  
"Ohohohohohoho.Vocês já, já saberão." -Eles ficam sem entender nada, mas como essas palavras tinham vindo de Megumi, eles já tinham uma certa idéia do que esperar.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Kenshin entra na sala de treinamento e vê que Kaoru e Yahiko estão progredindo com o treinamento.-  
  
"Kaoru." -Ele chama.-  
  
"Diga Kenshin." -E se aproxima dele.-  
  
"O almoço está pronto."  
  
"Legal!" -Fala Yahiko passando por eles correndo.-  
  
"Yahiko! Volte! Você ainda não acabou de treinar!"  
  
"Acabo amanhã!!"  
  
"Espere!" -Kaoru fala em vão, Yahiko já desaparecera de vista.- "Ele não tem jeito mesmo..."  
  
"É... mas no fundo vocês se tratam como irmãos."  
  
"Não fale besteira!" -Fala levemente corada.-  
  
"Por acaso eu estou mentindo?"  
  
"Mou... Kenshin!"  
  
-Ele se aproxima dela abraçando-a.-  
  
"Adoro te ver assim."  
  
"Você é muito bobo."  
  
"O que você acha dessa noite nós..." -Ele lança-lhe um olhar malicioso.- "O que você acha?"  
  
"Kenshin!" -Fala vermelha.- "Pare com essas brincadeiras de mau gosto!"  
  
"Mas eu estou falando sério..." -E dá um sorriso.-  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
"Sim ou não?"  
  
-Kaoru vira seu rosto.-  
  
"Não e não!"  
  
-Kenshin pega em seu queixo e vira-a em sua direção.-  
  
"Não faça assim... Koishii..." -E toca nos lábios dela com as pontas dos dedos.-  
  
"Você sabe que eu não gosto que você faça esse tipo de brincadeira..."  
  
"Gomen...nasai." -E eles se rendem a um beijo.-  
  
"Ei vocês dois!" -Chama Sano.-  
  
-Antes de se separarem Kenshin sussurra para Kaoru.-  
  
"Se ele fez isso só para nos perturbar eu juro que mato ele."  
  
"E pode contar com minha ajuda."  
  
"O que foi Sano?" -Pergunta Kenshin nenhum pouco sorridente como de costume.-  
  
"Eu heim! Vim avisar que Aoshi chegou com Misao e Megumi."  
  
"Megumi?! Era só para ela examinar Misao, não vim com ela!" -Grita Kaoru revoltada.-  
  
"Maa, maa Koishii."  
  
-E vão ver as notícias.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Misao! E então?" -Pergunta Kaoru.-  
  
"Bem... eu..." -E fica totalmente corada.-  
  
"Ela está grávida, como Himura falou." -Fala Aoshi pondo um braço em volta de Misao.-  
  
"Que bom, né Misao?"  
  
"É." -E uma lágrima cai de seu olho.-  
  
"E... a garota doninha está grávida... hehehe."  
  
"Isso mesmo Tori-Atama, mas você não vai poder ficar fazendo piadinhas dela, ohohohohohoho."  
  
"O que você quer falar com isso???"  
  
"Todos fiquem sabendo que Tori-Atama também vai ser pai."  
  
"O quê?!?"  
  
"Quem é a mãe?" -Pergunta Kaoru.-  
  
"Eu."  
  
"VOCÊ?!?" -Gritam todos do dojo em coro.-  
  
"Ohohohoho."  
  
"Parabéns, Sano." -Fala Kenshin.-  
  
"E... e.... e... eu?? P-... pai?!?!?" -Gritava ainda descrente.-  
  
"Sim." -Megumi responde toda feliz.-  
  
"Quero falar com você... a sós." -E a puxa pelo braço.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Sano e Megumi vão para o fundo do dojo, quando se sentam, Sano começa.-  
  
"Você... tem certeza?"  
  
"Hã?"  
  
"Você tem certeza que você... está grávida...? De mim?"  
  
"Lógico. Você acha que eu me deitaria com outro?"  
  
"Hã? Claro que não... minha Raposa."  
  
"Que nome daremos?"  
  
"Não sei. Ainda não nasceu pra decidirmos o nome, já que não sabemos se é menino ou menina."  
  
"Eu estou muito feliz..." -E uma lágrima escorre pelo seu rosto.-  
  
"Eu também." -E a abraça.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Aoshi e Misao se separam dos outros e vão para outra parte do dojo.-  
  
"Aoshi..."  
  
"Fale."  
  
"Você acha que vai ser menino ou menina?"  
  
"Não sei."  
  
"Você quer que seja menino ou menina?"  
  
"Por que você quer saber?"  
  
"Fala..."  
  
-Aoshi fica levemente corado e responde.-  
  
"Menina..."  
  
-Misao põe a mão em seu ventre e fala.-  
  
"Escutou? Seu pai quer que você seja uma menina. Você vai ser, né? Mesmo se você não for, amaremos você do mesmo jeito."  
  
"Misao..."  
  
"Certo, Aoshi?"- E lhe lança um sorriso.-  
  
-Ele sorrir e fala.-  
  
"Certo... Misao.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Em questão de segundos... todos se foram."  
  
"Ei! Nós existimos!" -Grita Kakeru.-  
  
"Isso mesmo!! Eu ainda não morri!!" -Completa Massaru.-  
  
"Também nem eu nem Satoru Morremos." -Fala Soujirou sorridente.-  
  
"Hahahaha..." -Fala Kenshin com a mão na cabeça.- "Desculpem... hehehehe acho que não percebi a presença de vocês..."  
  
"Não acredito! O lendário Battousai, não sentiu a não sentiu a nossa presença!" -Fala Kakeru ironizando.-  
  
"Hehehehe." -É tudo que ele consegue falar.-  
  
"Vamos chamar os outros para almoçar... oh! Já estão vindo." -Fala Kaoru enquanto Megumi, Misao, Aoshi e Sanosuke se aproximavam.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Depois de almoçarem, todos vão para um lugar. Misao e Aoshi vão passear e avisaram que iriam jantar fora após o passeio, Megumi e Sano foram para a clínica por causa de uma emergência; Yahiko foi para o Akabeko ajudar Tae e Tsubame, Kakeru e Massaru foram para um cassino Satoru foi dar aulas no dojo Maekawa e Kaoru e Kenshin estavam...-  
  
"Kaoru onde você se meteu? Cadê você?" -Chamava Kenshin com o olhar malicioso.- "Se você continuar se escondendo vai ter um 'castigo', hehehehe."  
  
-Ele procura por toda a casa, só faltando a parte de trás do dojo. Quando ele chega, vê Kaoru em pé olhando para o pequeno jardim de flores que eles há alguns dias plantaram.-  
  
"Você está aqui... finalmente te achei." -Ele chega abraçando-a por trás.-  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Eu te chamei e você nem se deu ao trabalho de me responder."  
  
"Desculpe... eu não te ouvi."  
  
"Sei..." -Ele aproxima sua boca do pescoço de Karu e começa a dá pequenas mordidas.- "O que você acha de nós irmos lá para seu quarto..."  
  
-Kaoru não conseguia responder, as carícias insistentes de Kenshin a deixava sem conseguir falar, ela só conseguia sentir. Kaoru junta forças e fala.-  
  
"Vamos... antes... que alguém... chegue..."  
  
-E os dois vão para o quarto.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-A noite chega e Kenshin e Kaoru estão juntos na cozinha preparando o jantar, como só eles iriam jantar faziam só uma pequena porção para dois.-  
  
"Estão quase prontos." -Fala Kenshin.-  
  
"Vou pegar um prato." -E sai da cozinha.-  
  
"Certo."  
  
-Após prepararem o jantar comem em silêncio. Depois eles vão dormir cedo, pois no dia seguinte teriam que acordar cedo.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-No dia seguinte...-  
  
"Bom dia." -Fala um sonolento Kenshin entrando na sala de refeições.-  
  
"Bom dia Kenshin." -Fala Kaoru sorridente.-  
  
"Mais que cara de sono!" -Grita Massaru.-  
  
"Hehehehe..."  
  
"Você não dormiu bem essa noite?" -Pergunta Satoru.-  
  
"Aa." -Fala sentando-se do lado de Kaoru.-  
  
"Kenshin?" -Chama Kaoru.-  
  
"Diga."  
  
"Você está doente?" -E põe a mão na testa dele.-  
  
"Não..." -Ele sorrir tirando a mão dela de sua testa e colocando no seu colo.-  
  
"Kenshin...!" -Ela fala rosada soltando sua mão da dele.-  
  
"Hehehehe." -Kakeru rir.- "A mana é muito tímida. Hahahaha!"  
  
"Kakeru!" -Kaoru grita.-  
  
"Maa, maa."  
  
"Quem precisa de calma é você! E bem mais que eu..."  
  
"Tem razão." -Todos da sala falam ao mesmo tempo concordando com a cabeça.-  
  
"EI!"  
  
-E todos caem na gargalhada inclusive Kakeru.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Estava de tarde no dojo, Kenshin saíra para fazer compras, Misao e Aoshi também tinham saído. Megumi estava no dojo fazendo uma visita, Sano tinha ido para um cassino e os outro, Kakeru, Massaru, Soujiro e Satoru estavam meditando. Kaoru sentada em seu quarto pensativa.-  
  
"Como será...? Eu e o Kenshin dormindo no mesmo quarto... não que eu esteja envergonhada.... mas... nervosa... digo, ansiosa..." -De repente, Kaoru sente alguém abraçando-a por trás, primeiramente ela acha que é Kenshin mas ele tinha uma forma de abraçar gentil, ao contrário do ser que a abraçava. Ela se solta rapidamente e olha para ver quem estava abraçando-a.- "OH!"  
  
"Olá... minha Kaoru."  
  
"E... Enishi!"  
  
Continua...  
  
* * *  
  
Notas da autora: Então? Gostaram? Espero que me falem se está bom ou não. O próximo capítulo talvez demore, pois eu irei viajar assim não dando para que eu possa escrever a fic.  
  
Kaoru. 


	11. cap 11

Aishiteru  
  
Cap. 11: Dores.  
  
"Olá... minha Kaoru."  
  
"E... Enishi!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Há quanto tempo minha querida."  
  
"Pare de me chamar assim!"  
  
"Vim te buscar... para nos casarmos." -Fala dando um sorriso malévolo.-  
  
"Alguém! Alguém me ajude!" -Kaoru começava a gritar.-  
  
"Não adianta gritar... meus capangas já deixaram-nos inconscientes.-  
  
"Não... alguém... Kenshin...!"  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Socorro!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Megumi escuta os gritos de Kaoru e vai correndo ao seu auxílio.-  
  
"Kaoru? Ela está pedindo socorro?"  
  
''Responda!''  
  
"Oh!" -Ela escuta uma voz masculina. E abre rapidamente o shoji.-  
  
"Quem é você?" -O misterioso homem pergunta.-  
  
"Eu é quem pergunta-..."  
  
"SAIA DAQUI MEGUMI!! FUJA RÁPIDO!" -Grita Kaoru antes que Megumi acabasse de falar.-  
  
"Me responda! Que é você?!" -Pergunta Enishi friamente.-  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"FUJA ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE!!"  
  
-Megumi começa a sair do quarto mas Enishi a pega e dá um soco em seu ventre.-  
  
"AH!!" -Ela grita se encolhendo em dor.-  
  
"Megumi!!" -Kaoru grita indo em seu auxilio.-  
  
"Ah... ah...ah..." -Kaoru ver que a roupa de Megumi está com uma mancha de sangue e que cada vez ficava mais escuro.-  
  
"Não... Megumi..." -Kaoru tenta ajuda-la a se levantar, mas Megumi acaba desmaiando de dor.-  
  
"Kaoru... meu... bebê..."  
  
"Megum-..."  
  
"Vamos indo." -Enishi fala puxando Kaoru pelo braço.-  
  
"Você... me larga!!" -E se solta.-  
  
"Você vai vir comigo, quer você queira ou não!"  
  
"Era para você está morto...! Misao disse que você tinha morrido!"  
  
"Hehehe... Você acha mesmo que a rede de informações daquela coisinha é boa?"  
  
"Seu... MISERÁVEL!"  
  
"Você não é para chamar seu futuro marido dessas coisas." -E dá um soco em Kaoru fazendo-a desmaiar.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Kenshin chega a cidade e se sente estranho e muito alerta sem mesmo saber por que. Ele entra no quarto de Kaoru e ver Megumi desacordada com uma mancha de sangue em seu kimono.-  
  
"Megumi!" -Ele a pega e leva-a para a clínica.-  
  
-No caminho ele pensa.-  
  
'Kaoru... onde você está? Kaoru...' -Seus olhos se fecham mais e tem um estranho brilho dourado.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Sano chega no dojo e ver um cartão de Kenshin falando:-  
  
"Sano, achei Megumi desacordada, levei-na para a clínica. Kenshin." -Sano ler e vai correndo para lá.- 'O que você quer dizer com 'desacordada'?!'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Na clínica, Megumi já fora atendida e agora descansava.-  
  
"Kenshin." -Chama Dr. Gensai tirando Kenshin de seus pensamentos.-  
  
"... Sim?"  
  
"Onde está Kaoru?"  
  
"Eu não sei... ela me disse que iria ficar em casa..." -Ele fala com uma voz preocupada.-  
  
-Ao perceber a preocupação de Kenshin, ele fala.-  
  
"Não precisa ficar tão preocupado assim. A Kaoru sabe se cuidar." -E sorrir.-  
  
"Sim..." -E retribui o sorriso.-  
  
"Agora tenho que me retirar."  
  
-Após ele sair, Kenshin olha para Megumi e ver ela olhando diretamente para ele.-  
  
"Megumi-dono..."  
  
"Eu... perdi meu bebê... não foi...?" -Pergunta com lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.-  
  
"Eu lamento muito... Megumi...-dono." -Kenshin fala indo em direção de Megumi.-  
  
"Meu... bebê..." -Lágrimas grossas descem por sua face.-  
  
"Quando eu cheguei... você estava caída no chão... eu-..."- Kenshin não pode acabar, Sano entra na sala sem ao menos bater.-  
  
"Megumi!" -Ele se aproxima dela.-  
  
"Sano..."  
  
"Vou deixa-los a sós." -Fala Kenshin se retirando.-  
  
"Megumi..."  
  
"Perdi... Sano... perdi nosso bebê..." -E começa a chorar novamente.-  
  
"Nosso... bebê... ele... ele... morreu...?" -Pergunta descrente.-  
  
"Sano!" -Ela o abraça chorando em prantos.-  
  
"Calma..." -Ele fala com uma lágrima de ódio escorrendo pelo seu rosto.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Aoshi e Misao chegam em casa mas não acham ninguém. Misao acha a carta que Kenshin fez para Sano e vão para lá.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Kaoru acorda. Ela estava amarra da em uma cama, o lugar onde ela estava era escuro, ela começa a recobrar seus sentidos e sentir uma forte dor em seu estômago.-  
  
"Finalmente você acordou."  
  
"Hã?!" -Ela olha para o ser sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado.-  
  
"Você é forte... ficou só duas horas desacordada."  
  
"Eu não preciso de elogios seus." -Fala friamente.-  
  
"Seu amiguinho já, já vai saber de NOSSO casamento."  
  
"Eu nunca me casarei com você!"  
  
"Não fale isso. Seus irmãos não iriam gostar de escutar essas coisas."  
  
"Kisama! O que você fez com ele?! Onde estão meus irmãos?!"  
  
"Maa, maa... eles estão bem."  
  
"Onde eles estão?!" -Fala indo em direção a Enishi.-  
  
"Em um lugar bom."  
  
"Onde eles estão?!" -Kaoru grita dando um soco q iria em direção ao rosto de Enishi, mas esse bloqueia o golpe.- "KISAMA!"  
  
"Quer ver seus irmãos tanto assim?" -Pergunta sorrindo cinicamente.-  
  
"... É lógico... que sim..." -Fala com a cabeça baixa.-  
  
"Hu, hu. Então venha aqui." -Ele se levanta e sai, como ele pediu, Kaoru o seguiu.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Eles chegam em um lugar escuro. Enishi abre a porta e Kaoru vê com clareza, seus irmão estão desacordados e amarrados com algemas na parede. As correntes estava nos pés, mãos, e pescoços.-  
  
"O que aconteceu com eles?!" -E vai em direção aos irmãos.-  
  
"Só estão dormindo."  
  
"Dormindo? Só dormindo?! Olhe bem para esses cortes e hematomas!"  
  
-Os irmão de Kaoru se encontravam todos sangrando bastante. Kakeru, estava com um profundo corte na testa e vários corte pelo resto do corpo. Satoru estava com os lábios sangrando e com um corte vertical no tórax.Massaru estava cheio de hematomas, tinha dois cortes profundos no ombro. Soujirou não estava tão mal quanto os outros, e acabara de recobrar um pouco a consciência e vira Kaoru discutindo com Enishi.-  
  
"Kaoru...." -Ele chama com uma voz bastante fraca, mesmo assim, Kaoru escuta e se vira.-  
  
"Soujirou..." -E vai em direção a ele.-  
  
"Não fique... perto dele..."  
  
"Não fale. Você está fraco, poupe suas energias." -Fala segurando inutilmente suas lágrimas que teimavam em descer.-  
  
"Não chore..." -Ele sorrir e completa.- "Tudo vai acabar bem... eu prometo. Ken-san nunca deixará você... aqui... ele virá te salvar... por isso não chore."  
  
"Soujirou..." -Kaoru abraça seu irmão levemente para não apertar seus ferimentos. Aproveitando-se da aproximação, Soujirou sussurra para Kaoru.-  
  
"Finja que está aceitando bem a idéia de se casar com ele... mas faça condições, mas só quando ele acreditar realmente que você está falando a 'verdade'. Entendeu?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Vá."  
  
"Hai... mano. Ja matta né..." -E dá um beijo na face de seu irmão.-  
  
"Ja ne... mana."  
  
-Enishi e Kaoru saem deixando Soujirou e os outros.-  
  
"Enishi... você não perde por esperar." -Soujirou fala e um estranho sorriso surge em sua face.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Se passam dois dias, e nenhuma notícia de Kaoru. Kenshin não sorrira mais, seus olhos não eram violetas como o do simpático andarilho, e sim, dourados desde que acontecera o rapto de Kaoru, Kenshin ficara desse jeito.-  
  
"Kenshin." -Chama Sanosuke.-  
  
"Nani ka?"  
  
"Que educação, hein?" -Ironiza.-  
  
"Fale logo o que é. Se não é nada, me dê licença." -E se levanta.-  
  
"O Aoshi está te chamando."  
  
"..." -Kenshin se levanta e sai.-  
  
'Sei muito bem o que você está sentindo Kenshin. Mas perder um filho ainda é pior... já que ele não volta.'  
  
"Senhor."  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Está carta é para... senhor Himura... Kenshin Himura. Ele mora aqui?"  
  
"Aa." -O carteiro entrega-lhe a carta.-  
  
"Tenha um bom dia." -E se vai.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Kaoru... onde você está?' -Kenshin pensava tristemente.- 'Koishii...' -Os olhos de Kenshin se suprimem e uma lágrima desce por seu rosto.- 'Onegai... Kami-sama. diga onde ela está.' -E abaixa sua cabeça.-  
  
-Kenshin escuta alguém bater na porta.-  
  
"Quem é?"  
  
"Sou eu, Sano. Posso entrar?"  
  
"Aa..." -E enxuga seu rosto.-  
  
"Você recebeu uma carta." -Sano fala entregando a carta para Kenshin.-  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
"Disponha."  
  
-Kenshin abre a carta e começa a ler em voz alta.-  
  
"De: Yukishiro Enishi... Para: Himura Kenshin... Te convido para a cerimônia de MEU casamento com Kamiya Kaoru..." -Sano olha para Kenshin, ele podia jurar que tinha escutado um 'gr' saído de Kenshin.- "Nesse dia, irei batalhar com você. Será na próxima quarta, no templo da montanha. Aguardo você lá. Eu e MINHA Kaoru."  
  
"Enishi... esse maldito. Ele vai me pagar por ter matado meu filho!"  
  
"Enishi... eu estarei lá. EU ESTAREI LÁ, É BOM VOCÊ SE PREPARAR SEU KISAMA!!!"  
  
Continua...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notas da autora: Demorei, mas finalmente saiu!!! Eu andava sem nenhuma inspiração... E também estava me dedicando a outras fics. Desculpem-me as fãs de Megumi!! Tinha que ser Misao ou ela... Fiz uma enquête e ela foi a mais votada... Prometo recompensar Megumi daqui para o final da fic. Espero acabar logo com essa fic... Como sempre... Obrigado aquelas pessoas que me deixaram sua revisão, e as que não deixaram, obrigada por ler (=^.^=). Ja matta né!  
  
Himuramiya Kaoru. 


	12. cap 12

Aishiteru  
Cap. 12: Na véspera da luta.  
  
-Estava na manhã da véspera da luta entre Kenshin e Enishi. Kaoru conseguira convencer Enishi, e fizera condições. Seus irmãos tinham sido tratados e soltos, mas ficavam sendo acompanhados por comandados de Enishi, cada um com dois soldados. Ela estava sentada pensativa na varanda da imensa mansão.-  
  
'Kenshin... o que eu farei...? Falta pouco para nos encontrarmos... tenho que evitar tais lutas... mas como?'  
  
"Kaoru." -Chama Enishi tirando-a de seus pensamentos.-  
  
"Sim...?"  
  
"Você está tão pensativa e séria... você não devia ficar assim."  
  
"Como?"  
  
-Enishi se aproxima e beija Kaoru. Mesmo não querendo, ela corresponde ao beijo.-  
  
"Você deveria ficar alegre. Não distante em seus pensamentos, nosso casamento será amanhã, minha Koishii." -E sai deixando Kaoru novamente só.-  
  
'Falar é fácil... quando você quer...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"HI-MU-RA!!!" -Grita Misao.-  
  
"Onde ele se meteu?!" -Fala Sano.-  
  
"Ele não deve ter saído... ele sempre avisa." -Fala Aoshi calmamente.-  
  
"Aoshi! Como você consegue ficar tão calmo?! Ai... se for menino, estou começando a acreditar no que Kakeru e Sano falaram... vai ser um Buda 2... aaaiii......" -Misao fala e metendo a mão em seu rosto.-  
  
-Aoshi discretamente levanta uma sobrancelha em desaprovação, Misao ver e tenta complementar o que falou.-  
  
"Hehehe, digo, ele vai ser tão lindo e inteligente como o pai... Seria um intelectual, igual ao pai, eu seria a mãe mais orgulhosa do mundo!"  
  
-Aoshi sorrir convencido e Misao suspira aliviada.-  
  
"Hehehe" -Essa é a única coisa que Sano consegue falar ao ver a cena.-  
  
"Sano." -Megumi chama chegando.-  
  
"Finalmente você chegou! Não saia sem uma pessoa te acompanhando, escutou?"  
  
"Ok, ok..."  
  
"Hey! Achei o Kenshin!" -Grita Yahiko chegando correndo.-  
  
"Onde ele está?" -Perguntam todos em coro.-  
  
"Ele... está na... na sala de... treinamento..." -Fala tentando pegar ar, por causa da correria.- "Mas... ele está com uma cara de poucos amigo..."  
  
"AHH!! Não agüento mais o Himura com essa coisa de 'poucos amigos!!' Ele vai ouvir poucas e boas!!"  
  
"Misao, você não deve se estressar. Lembre-se que você está grávida...!" -Reprime Aoshi pondo a mão direita no ombro de Misao.-  
  
"Desculpe Aoshi..."  
  
"Hehehehe, a doninha está pedindo desculpas ou eu pirei de vez?" -Ironiza Sano.-  
  
"Tori-atama!"  
  
"Misao."  
  
"Ops..."  
  
"É melhor deixar Kenshin em paz... pelo menos por enquanto." -Fala Yahiko pensativo com uma mão no queixo.-  
  
-Nesse instante, Kenshin se aproxima do grupo.-  
  
"Eh... Kenshin?" -Sano fala tentando obter alguma resposta.-  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"Seus olhos mudaram..." -Fala Aoshi.-  
  
"Eh...?" -Kenshin suspira, e começa a falar.- "Tenho que me desculpar com vocês... tenho sido muito frio com todos. Gomen nasai." -E faz uma reverência.-  
  
"Que isso! Não precisa se desculpar, Kenshin! Se a Raposa fosse roubada eu ficaria do mesmo jeito!- Fala Sano sorrindo e batendo nas costas de Kenshin, fazendo-o ficar falando ''oro'' doloridamente.-  
  
"Eu também ficaria assim... se Misao fosse pega."  
  
"Ai, Aoshiii!!" -Misao fala abraçando Aoshi que fica levemente corado.-  
  
"Obrigado..." -Fala Kenshin dando um tímido sorriso.-  
  
"Estou sobrando aqui....." -Yahiko fala virando o rosto.-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Satoru está sentado na varanda, quando Kakeru chega acompanhado dos guardas.-  
  
"Como sempre, você está com um livro em mãos, né? Hehehehe." -Fala Kakeru.-  
  
"É... mesmo que eu esteja preocupado com outras coisas..."  
  
-Kakeru faz um gesto fazendo que os guardas que os estavam vigiando se distancie.-  
  
"Esses guardas não tem escrúpulos..." -Fala Satoru fechando seu livro.- "É só falar colocar dinheiro no meio..."  
  
"É..."  
  
"Agora, como iremos evitar essa luta?"  
  
"Não sei... talvez... quando Enishi abrir uma brecha na luta... nós posemos ataca-lo... e... mata-lo..."  
  
"Essa parece nossa única alternativa..."  
  
Continua...  
  
Demorou, mas saiu. Ficou muito pequeno (;_;x)... espero que tenham gostado. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, Chibi-lua, Joyce, Madam Spooky, Daí, Makimachi Misao e respondendo a sua pergunta: sim, Satoru, Kakeru e Massaru foram retirados do mangá de Rayearth, não consegui evitar. -^x^- Esse capítulo ficou bem pequeno... mas consegui termina-lo *suspira*... Espero que o outro saia melhor que esse... Ja ne!  
  
Kaoru Himuramiya. 


End file.
